


The Way I Used To Be

by jimin_admirer



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Flirting, Bad Parenting, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jikook Fluff Week, Jikook Week, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kookmin Day, M/M, Mentioned Im Nayeon, Mentioned Kim Dahyun, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Momo being Momo, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Original Character(s), Park Jimin is Trying His Best (BTS), Park Jimin is Whipped (BTS), Park Jimin is a Mess (BTS), Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Smut, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Jeon Jungkook, University Student Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimin_admirer/pseuds/jimin_admirer
Summary: Jimin has always been the most lovable person at the University he attends. He has been best friends with Taehyung since they were 10, and Yoongi has recently became close friends with Jimin as well. Jimin has always had dreams and aspirations of being a professional dancer, much to his parents dismay. Everyone thinks he has the perfect little life...including Jungkook. Jungkook isn't what you would call a bad boy, but he's definitely not someone who the people at the University normally clings to. He's very standoffish and doesn't let people into his life. He's always envied Jimin because of his perfect life. What Jungkook doesn't know is that Jimin is severely abused and mistreated at home. What happens when one day Jungkook catches Jimin crying?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 202
Collections: Jikook





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story so please bare with me if the writing is bad! I will try to make longer chapters as the story progresses and I hope my writing isn’t bad. Before going any further, I suggest that everyone please please read the tags for this story. There are mentions of abuse and I really don’t want anyone to get triggered so if this makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read. Thank you all for supporting this story. It really means a lot to me!

"Alright class. That's it for today. Go home and get some rest."

Jimin grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat across his face. Today was a hard day in dance class today. They just went over 2 routines that they have for a competition coming up. Jimin was happy that he was able to major in dance which is the one thing he valued most, but sometimes it was too much for him. Jimin was tired.

"Jimin hey. Do you wanna work on our duet in the dance together on Friday?" Hoseok asked approaching Jimin.

"Yea we should. I have to check with mom and dad though." Hoseok gives Jimin a puzzled look and then begins to chuckle. "Jimin, you're 21 years old. Why do you still have to ask your parents permission for everything?"

Jimin took a deep breath and then sighed. Hoseok was a good friend of his but he couldn't tell him what was going on at home. He couldn't tell anyone to be honest. Even his own best friends Taehyung and Yoongi had no idea what he was facing. He wanted to tell Hoseok the truth he really did...but he just couldn't. Jimin was scared.

“I can’t really talk about it Hobi. I hope you can understand that.”

“Ok Jimin. Just get back to me on my offer when you can.”

Jimin nodded and gave Hoseok a small smile. He grabbed his duffel bag and made his way out the door.

Earlier, Taehyung asked Jimin to stop by his dorm on his way home because he had something important to tell him so he’s on his way there now. As Jimin walks down to the building, he sees the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, unfortunately he happens to be the only person at the university who hates Jimin.

“Hi Jungkook!” Jimin says a little too enthusiastically.

Jungkook snaps his head quickly to divert his attention to the soft but annoying voice that just called out for him.

“Oh, it’s you” Jungkook says with obvious attitude and disgust in his voice which creates a pout on Jimin’s face. “Jungkook I still don’t understand what I did to make you hate me so much. I’ve always been nothing but kind to you. Can you please just explain to me why you despise me?” Jimin whines.

Jungkook stops to look at Jimin and just examines him. Jimin was the university’s most loved person. He got everything he wanted and he was always the one everyone wanted to be around. He was the joy and pride of the campus and Jungkook hated him for it. Jimin was too loyal to ever turn his back on anyone. Jimin never got in trouble, he never seen him be turned down for something he wanted, he envies that he gets everything he wants just because he has a perfect little life. One thing Jungkook must admit though was that Jimin was an angel. And he didn’t mean just his personality, he meant his looks as well. Jungkook always thought that Jimin was just ethereal and that just made him hate Jimin even more.

“Just leave me alone you priss.” Jungkook aggressively responds.

Jimin arches his right eyebrow in confusion as he looks at Jungkook clearly confused as to what he’s talking about. “Priss? But what did I-“

“Listen Jimin. I don’t want nothing to do with someone who just shoves their perfect lives down other people’s throat. Not all of us were born with two parents that allow us to do whatever our dreams are. Go bother someone else because I don’t feel like hearing about how perfect your life is today.”

Jimin stares at Jungkook now just in complete and utter shock. It was as if his heart just shattered right then and there.

Jungkook glares at him with a smirk on his face almost as if he’s satisfied that he has rendered Jimin speechless. 

Jimin can feel his hands becoming clammy and a tear that’s daring to fall out of his eye as Jungkook hurriedly brushes past him as if he’s in a rush to go somewhere. Jimin is hurt by his choice of words. Absolutely nobody in this world knows what he has to suffer with a home. His life is a nightmare. He swears that he’s a walking hell. Jimin just wants to escape.

He pulls his left sleeve over the palm of his left hand and uses the sleeve to wipe his face.

"Ok Jimin. Get yourself together. Everything is gonna be ok. People have said worse." he thought to himself.

Jimin finally enters the building and begins down the hallway to find his best friend’s room. He knows that he can’t stay too long though because if he misses his curfew, his dad will be highly upset. Jimin can’t bare the pain of anymore permanent scares, marks, and bruises appearing on his skin. He’s sick of having to lie to people about how these wounds came about.

Once Jimin finally arrives at Taehyung’s door, he knocks on it twice and awaits for an answer.

Within a few seconds, Taehyung finally appears and opens the door.

“Soulmate!”

Taehyung pushes the door and grabs Jimin giving him the biggest embrace making him giggle. Jimin always loves being with Taehyung or Yoongi. They’re his safe place and he couldn’t ask for better friends than the two of them.

“Hi TaeTae. I’m glad to see you too.”

“Come in. I have something to tell you.”

Jimin nods his head as a response and walks in the room and as he enters, he sees a familiar face he thought he hadn’t seen in a while. 

“Oh my gosh. Jimin! I haven’t seen you in forever.” the girl squeals.

“Nayeon? I didn’t think you’d be back” Jimin replies and he runs over and hugs her giving her the tightest embrace.

“Tae, what is Nayeon doing here? You didn’t tell me your cousin was coming back.”

“So Jimin here’s the thing”

“I’m listening.”

Jimin glimpses over at Nayeon and can her rocking back and forth on her feet hinting that she’s clearly nervous about whatever Taehyung is gonna be saying to him.

“Nayeon has something to tell you about your parents. She rushed over here as soon as she found out”

Jimin’s heart began beating ten times faster just at the mention of his parents. Mainly Jimin is confused though. Jimin has never told anyone anything about his parents so what could they possibly be talking about? Jimin could feel the sweat begin to build up in his body as he waited for Nayeon to say something.

All Jimin knows is that whatever it is, it cannot be something good.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin can feel the anxiety bubbling up inside of him from the pit of his stomach.

“Well Nayeon, what is it?”

Nayeon takes a deep breath as she gets ready to begin with her story.

“Come sit down Jimin.”

Jimin nervously makes his way to where Nayeon is sitting, and plops down on Taehyung’s bed ready to hear all the information.

“So as you know, my aunt is a lawyer and I’ve been training to follow in her footsteps so I’ve been looking into certain cases that she’s been dealing with so I can learn along the way. Come to find out, she’s been dealing with a divorce case on your parents that’s to be finalized tonight.”

Jimin stares at Nayeon with wide eyes trying to process what was just said to him as he looks at her with complete confusion plastered on his face.

“Jimin I’m so sorry.” Tae says jumping in the conversation.

“I know how much your parents have been role models for you and always encouraged you do to what’s best. I know this must be a lot for you to take in.”

It’s almost as if Jimin didn’t hear a single word that Taehyung just said to him. It’s not like what he said was true anyway. All Jimin could do was panic. His mom was definitely not the best person on the planet. but she was definitely better than his father. Ever since Jimin was 15 and he came out to his parents as gay, they never treated him in the way a child would want their parents to treat them. Jimin’s father would do nothing but beat him, calling him obnoxious names, throw things at him, scream and shout, watch him bleed. Jimin’s mother on the other hand, she never did things remotely that bad but she still mistreated him.

Jimin’s mother wanted him to become a businessman so he could bring honor and lots of money to the family but this isn’t what Jimin wanted. Jimin always aspired to be a professional dancer for as long as he can remember. He wanted nothing more than to be on that stage and express himself through his body and the music. She continued to talk down on him and tried discouraging him from being a dancer.

Two years ago before starting college, Jimin went behind his parents back and applied for the university to major in dance. Once his parents found out, they were heated. The abuse from his father got worse and worse. His mother was so distraught about him not becoming a businessman that she did nothing but drink.

Despite Jimin’s mother being a drunkard, she still had feelings. Sometimes she would randomly approach Jimin and tell him she loved him which Jimin greatly appreciated.

Jimin’s parents never stopped arguing since then. It was constant screaming at one another which would be followed by glass breaking. The only reason Jimin still lived with his parents is because his father threatened to have him arrested for the cause of his mother’s bruises if he didn’t stay at the house until he finished all four years of college. Of course the bruises were by none other than Jimin’s father himself who won’t own up to anything. Jimin only had two more years left to go of living in that wicked household. All he knows is that with his mom gone, he’s gonna have to suffer with much worse than he does now. Yes, Jimin lived in a toxic household. He wanted for nothing more than to escape from this madness.

“Jimin, did you hear anything I said?”

Jimin snaps out of his memories at the sound of Nayeon’s voice.

“Sorry. I just...it’s just a lot for me to take in right now. I really don’t know how to fe-“

Before he could even finish his sentence, Jimin feels his phone vibrating, signaling him that he received a text from someone.

Jimin’s eyes widen in horror as he reads the message.

Dad  
COME HOME RIGHT NOW!

He quickly stands up and grabs all his belongings he brought with him and scrambles to the door.  
Jimin shouts at Nayeon and Taehyung as he is heading out the door. “I’m sorry. I have to go!”

Jimin knows that when he gets home he is about to get the worst beating of his life. His father is already pissed at him for missing his curfew, and now that he knows his mom is divorcing his father, he definitely won’t lighten up on the beatings tonight. 

Jimin hurried to the nearest bus stop and waits for the next bus which probably won’t be another 20 minutes considering how late it is.

He starts shaking rapidly and can feel an anxiety attack building up in him but he tries to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. Suddenly, he sees a black mercedes pulling up in front of him.

“What are you doing sitting at the bus stop at this hour? You realize the bus is going to take forever right?”

“Jungkook? Where are you going?”

“Is that any of your business?”

“Right. I’m sorry I asked.”

Jimin looks up making eye contact with Jungkook trying to put on a strong face so he can keep up the joyful persona.

However, what Jimin doesn’t know is that Jungkook can read his eyes. As Jungkook looks at Jimin in his eyes, he can clearly see that this isn’t the bundle of joy that he is used to, but that this is Jimin with a dark cloud over him as he can sense the panic in his eyes. As much as Jungkook hates Jimin, he can’t help but feel pity for him at seeing him in such a state that is just so unlike him.

“Get in.”

“W-what?”

“I said get in. If I have to say it again then I’m not taking you anywhere.”

Jimin blinks in confusion at Jungkook’s offer but doesn’t question it. He grabs all his stuff and hops into the passenger seat of Jungkook’s car and buckles up.

“Jungkook thank you so much. This means a lot to me.” Jimin says with a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah whatever. You owe me for this one Jimin.” 

Jungkook answers as he rolls his eyes and begins to drive off.

Jimin can’t even be irritated that Jungkook is still giving him the cold shoulder. He’s just glad that he found a ride that is quicker than taking the bus.

As they’re sitting together in the car, every mile that they get closer to Jimin’s house, the more nervous he gets. He doesn’t realize it, but he’s shaking again just like he was back at the bus stop.

“For goodness sake Jimin, keep still. Why are you moving so much?” Jungkook semi-yells which snaps Jimin out of it.

“I’m sorry, I’m just—I’m sorry.”

“You already said that.”

“Sorry.”

Jungkook huffs to himself at Jimin apologizing for the third time within a matter of seconds. 

Around 5 minutes later, Jungkook pulls up in front of Jimin’s house and parks the car.

“Jungkook thank you so much. I really don’t know how to repay you for this.”

“Don’t talk to me again and we can call it even.”

Jimin looks a little taken aback by Jungkook’s requests but nods his head slowly in agreement, not wanting to piss Jungkook off any further.

As Jimin hops out the car, he is mortified at the sight of seeing his father standing outside of the front door waiting for him.

Jungkook looks from a distance, not wanting to leave until Jimin gets into the house safely, knowing that it’ll be his fault if something were to happen to him. Jimin is quite small, so he watches as Jimin climbs up the steps and approaches a much bigger man than him.

He comes to the conclusion that it must be Jimin’s father until he see’s the man draw his arm back and blows a tremendous slap to Jimin’s face.

“Oh hell no!”

Before Jungkook even realizes what he’s doing, he’s unbuckling his seatbelt and quickly approaching Jimin and the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains severe abuse. If you are uncomfortable with it please refrain from reading this chapter. I don’t want to cause any triggering events for anyone, nor do I want do make you uncomfortable in any type of way. Again, thank you so much for your love and support on this story.

Jimin winces at the pain from the slap that his father just provided. He’s used to it but he didn’t expect it to come so soon.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Jimin freezes as he hears Jungkook’s voice coming from behind him. Jimin turns around and pushes Jungkook in his chest, trying to get him to leave but his body is so built and he just won’t move.

“Jungkook please. You need to leave now.” Jimin says in a soft voice.

Jungkook looks down at Jimin’s face and can see fear written all over it. Jungkook can clearly see that Jimin must be afraid of whoever this man is. He isn’t sure why, but looking into Jimin’s soft eyes, he can’t help but feel the urge to protect the petite boy in front of him.

“Who is this? Why is he hurting you? Nobody should be treated like this.” Jungkook says through gritted teeth.  
Jimin looks back and forth between Jungkook and his father. He’s never been in this situation before. Nobody he knows has ever met his father or has yet to witness something like this happening to him.

“Little boy who do you think you are talking to!? Do you know who I am?”

Jimin flinches as the shouting of his father’s voice while Jungkook doesn’t even move a muscle. “I don’t know who you are but I sure would like to know now after seeing how you treated Jimin just now.”

Jimin can feel the pace of his heartbeat slowly starting to build up and he has absolutely no idea what to do. He just wants to disappear from it all.

“I am his father now who the fuck do you think you are coming up to my house and threatening me?”

Jungkook freezes at hearing these words. His father? It couldn’t be. Nobody would ever treat Jimin like this. Jungkook tilts his head down to look at Jimin and by now he can see the tears threatening to come out of Jimin’s eyes. Within a flash, Jimin is sprinting inside of his house and slamming the front door shut.

“Get off my property before I call the police on your ass!”

Jungkook glares at the man, who apparently is Jimin’s father, and then without hesitation he angrily stomps off the front yard and hops into his car driving away speedily.

Jimin slams his bedroom door shut and locks it before his dad can come up and beat him to a pulp. After closing the door he slams down on his bed face forward and just cries. He grabs a pillow and puts it over his face to muffle the sounds of his sobs so that way his father doesn’t hear him.

Jimin isn’t mad at Jungkook but he just wishes that he never came up there and approached his father. There’s no way his dad is going to let this go. Jimin doesn’t understand why he couldn’t grow up having normal and accepting parents. His parents used to be the sweetest people in the world all up until the point he came out. Till this day, Jimin still blames himself for the way he’s been mistreated.

The next thing Jimin hears is his door being busted open. 

He quickly sits up and sees his father standing in the doorway with an empty beer bottle in one hand, and one of his belts in the other hand. Jimin quickly realizes that his father is drunk and this is when his father acts out the most.

“No, please don’t.” he whines which comes out as a whisper from all the crying.

“You should have thought about that before coming home late and then having the audacity to bring someone else to my house!”

Jimin tries to flee but his father quickly catches him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

“Dad please! Don’t hurt me, I promise I’ll beha-”

Before even being able to finish his sentence, Jimin feels a harsh pain on his right arm as his father delivers a huge blow to him with the belt several times. Jimin winces, yells, screams, shouts, he does everything he can to think of what can relieve the pain and to possibly let his father know that he is hurting him. 

Within a second, Jimin’s father pushes him so hard in his chest that it causes him to immediately fall to the ground and the back of his head hits the ground roughly. Jimin’s just about sure that it caused a concussion.

“You really think that I give a shit if my faggot son is injured? You’re going to hell anyway so why don’t I give you a preview of what it’s like before you go because it will be a whole lot worse than this!”

By now Jimin is fully crying. He’s sure that his face is red as the tears are just streaming down his face.

“Where’s mom?” Jimin somehow musters up enough energy to ask his father that question.

“She already left. I guess she was sick of having to look at her disappointment of a son everyday.” Jimin isn’t sure why, but for some reason that really triggers him. Could he really be the cause of his parents getting a divorce and all the drama that led up to it? Jimin can feel his bottom lip beginning to quiver that is daring to let out a loud sob that he’s trying to avoid it from escaping.

“How could you treat your own son like this?” Jimin asks which happens to come out very breathy.

“Don’t you dare ask me stupid questions like that again!” Jimin’s father shouts which makes him jump at the sudden noise.

Within the blink of an eye he watches as his father throws the empty beer bottle at him and in that moment, Jimin knows that it’s too late for him to move. He’s already in too much pain from the slap in his face, the beatings on his arm, and his head hitting the ground. It’s almost as if everything happens in slow motion.

Suddenly the glass hits him and pieces shatter everywhere, some even entering his skin. Jimin lets out a loud yelp of pain as he watches his father heading out his room and closing the door behind him.

Jimin looks down at his arms and sees his blood all over him coming from every part of his body.

He slowly stands up, tripping a few times in the process. 

He walks over to the mirror and stares and his reflection looking at the hot mess in front of him. There’s a huge bruise on his face from the slap he received earlier while there are scratches and blood dripping from the rest of his body.

Jimin starts to cry even harder when he sees his reflection. He really is a disappointment isn’t he.

How is he supposed to hide all of this tomorrow? 

Bandaids and makeup can only cover but so much. One thing Jimin knows for sure is that his life is screwed over and there’s nothing he can do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story. This is a new story so I will try to update everyday if possible but if not then I will be updating every other day. If you’re a Jikooker who is reading this story and you enjoy it, please share with your Jikooker friends and let me know your feedback in the comments because I would greatly appreciate it! I love you guys so much <3 Please feel free to talk to me as a friend and follow me on twitter and my username is the same on there as it is on here.

The next day, Taehyung hasn’t seen or heard from Jimin the entire day so he is really worried and doesn’t know what to do. Jimin never misses school so this is so unlike him to not show up. Even if he didn’t show up, he would’ve called at least him or Yoongi.

Taehyung leaves his dorm after calling Jimin for the sixteenth time that day and walks down to Yoongi’s dorm which is just a few doors down.

Taehyung knocks on Yoongi’s door repeatedly until Yoongi swings the door open. 

“Sheesh Tae. Why are you knocking on the door like you’re the police or something.” Yoongi says as he appears to the door as it was obvious that he was just waking up. Yoongi doesn’t have class on Tuesday’s so Tae knew that he would be here sleeping in for the day.

“Have you heard from Jimin all day?”

Yoongi gives Taehyung a perplexed look before answering him. “No. Why? Is everything okay?”

“I’m not sure Yoonie. Minmin never misses a day of school. This is so unlike him. Also he normally always calls or texts both of us by now.”

“Have you tried going to his house?” Yoongi asks Taehyung as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Yoonie, you know we can’t. Jimin strictly forbids us from going to his house, remember. It’s in the friendship code.” Tae whines.

Yoongi just looks at him and rolls his eyes. He wants to find Jimin but Yoongi knows he isn’t the most friendly person to be around when he’s just waking up. Yoongi contemplates what could possibly help until he comes up with something that has a good chance of telling them where Jimin is.

“Well Tae since Jimin majors in dance and has those classes everyday, try looking for Hoseok or Momo. Those are his closest friends in dance after all.”

“Oh yeah you’re right Yoongi. I didn’t even think of that. Thanks.”

Yoongi nods his head as a reply to Taehyung’s thanks. “So can I go back to sleep now and then you just call me to let me know that Jimin is alright?”

Taehyung chuckles but then gives it a pass. He knows that Yoongi means no harm and that he loves Jimin just as much as he does himself. “Yeah, I’ll get back to you when I find Jimin. Thank you Yoongi.”

With that, Tae leaves and he’s now on a mission looking for Momo and Hoseok.

After about 5 minutes, Taehyung makes it to the dance studio and sees both Momo and Hoseok leaving together.

“Hey guys, wait!” Taehyung shouts as he runs up to them.

Momo and Hoseok both turn around and see Taehyung running towards them. Both Momo and Hoseok are friends with Taehyung through Jimin. They’re not super close with him or anything, but Taehyung has always been nice to them and any friend of Jimin’s is a friend of theirs.

“Oh hey Tae. Is everything alright? If you’re looking for Jimin he left about 10 minutes ago. He said he was gonna go eat lunch.” Momo says.

Taehyung gives Momo a puzzled look as confusion takes over him. “So Jimin did come to class today?”

Tae is now even more confused than ever. So Jimin came but he didn’t contact him or Yoongi like he does everyday? Was Jimin mad at them for something they had done to him? It’s not like Jimin to just not talk to his two best friends for the whole day. 

Hoseok can see the confusion written all over Taehyung’s face so he takes the opportunity to say something. “If you’re thinking he’s mad at you for something he’s not. Jimin hasn’t been himself all day.”

Taehyung lets out a deep breath that he didn’t even know he was holding in. He’s happy that Jimin isn’t mad at him or Yoongi, but now he wants to know why he is acting the way he is.

“Continue please.”

“Well he basically ignored Momo and I the whole day. He didn’t say anything all day either. He kept his hoodie on the entire class and he wasn’t dancing like he normally does. Something was definitely off with him today.”

Momo nods her head in agreement with Hoseok’s statement and then she picks up where he left off to finish the story. “And then when I asked him to join Hoseok and I for lunch, he did everything in his power to avoid direct contact with us. He wouldn’t show us his face at all. Some other people in class didn’t even realize that he was here today.”

Now Taehyung is way past confused at this point. Jimin would never ignore people nor does he walk around looking depressed. Something is definitely off.

“I’m gonna go try to find him. Thank you Hobi and Momo.” 

Taehyung runs off leaving Hoseok and Momo behind to make his way back to Yoongi’s room and inform him of everything. He must find Jimin. He knows he can’t try calling him since he hasn’t answered his phone all day. The only option left is for him and Yoongi to just search and find him.

Meanwhile with Jungkook, he’s currently leaving upstairs from photography class with his best friend Namjoon. Jungkook really loves Namjoon like he’s his own brother. The taller boy is a couple years older than him but he has always been there for him from the beginning. Namjoon has been there for him through the darkest moments in Jungkook’s life and he is so grateful for that. The older gets a little too over-protective of him at times, but Jungkook knows it’s only because he loves him and wants to keep him safe.

“So I already know I’m gonna ask Jin to model the pictures for our assignment. Who are you gonna ask to model for you?” Namjoon asks Jungkook with a smug look.

Jungkook sighs because he knows he doesn’t have anyone. It would have been so much easier to find a model for his project if he had a boyfriend like Namjoon does. There’s cute guys at the university but he doesn’t know who would be perfect for the job. Well, he knows one but he’s definitely not asking him.

“How about you ask Jimin?”

Jungkook groans as it’s almost like Namjoon was reading his mind. “Joonie no. I’m not asking him, you know I can’t stand him.”

“Oh come on Kook. You know that Jimin is ethereal. Think about how high of a grade you would get on that project if you’re able to capture him in your pictures. He’d be the perfect model. Everyone else in class would also envy you. Literally almost every boy here wants Jimin. Even the straight ones! Some girls even try to get at him and know damn well he is gonna turn them down.”

After Jungkook hears what Namjoon says, he knows he’s right but he doesn’t wanna admit it. Jimin would be a perfect model. The guy is definitely the most beautiful person he’s ever seen but he doesn’t know if he could put up with him for that long.

“Plus I think part of the reason you pick on him is because you got a little crush on him.” Namjoon teases.

“Hyung! That’s not funny. I don’t like him like that. I don’t even like him period.” Jungkook whines. “Yea just keep telling yourself that.”

“Whatever, I’ll think about it.”

Jungkook reaches his arm in his bag to pull out his camera until he feels and realizes it’s not in there.

“Shit. I left my camera upstairs in Professor Lee’s class. I’ll be right back. Head on to lunch without me and I’ll meet you there.” Jungkook says as he leaves Namjoon and makes his way back to the building.

As Jungkook enters the building again and enters the stairwell to head back upstairs to photography class, he can hear very muffled sobbing coming from the corner and he wonders what that is. Curiosity gets the best of him as he turns the corner and walks behind the stairs. He’s surprised as he sees the one person he didn’t expect to ever see cry a day in his life.

“Jimin?”

Jimin looks up at him with puffy eyes and Jungkook has never seen him in such a vulnerable state. As he looks at him he notices smudged makeup on his face which reveals a huge bruise on his face along with some scratches. Looking at his arms, he sees the sleeves on his hoodie are rolled up which reveals so many cuts and wounds that obviously weren’t taken care of properly.

“Jimin what the hell happened?” Jungkook questions a little louder than he intended to. Jimin brings his eyes up to meet Jungkook and just begins to cry even harder.

“Come on Jimin, I'm taking you to the hospital!.”

“No please! If you take me they’ll ask me what happened and I won’t be able to tell them.”

Jungkook gives Jimin a puzzled look and then starts putting the pieces of the puzzle together. After seeing Jimin being slapped in the face of his own father he thinks he knows what’s been going on. Has Jimin been being abused?


	5. Chapter 5

“Jimin what’s really been going on?”

Jimin gives Jungkook a blank stare. He doesn’t know what to do. He wants to tell Jungkook because he’s really sick of holding this pain in all to himself but then again, him and Jungkook aren’t really all that close. Technically they’re not even friends. However at this point Jimin doesn’t care anymore. He needs to talk about this with somebody and it just happens that Jungkook is the one who is here right now.

And so Jimin breaks down crying even harder than he already was. His sobs become super loud and you can hear it echoing in the stairwell as the tears just continue to flow.

Jungkook just stands there in complete and utter shock. He’s never seen Jimin like this. Frankly, he’s never seen anyone like this before. He doesn’t know what to do. Jungkook has never had to comfort someone who was in this state of mind.

Jungkook sighs to himself and realizes that he is the one who’s gonna have to provide this boy with some comfort.

“Jimin you’re gonna have to tell me what’s wrong or else I’m not gonna be able to find a way to help you.”

Jimin then pours his heart out to Jungkook. He tells him from the beginning about when his parents were really sweet, the story about him coming out to his parents and what their reaction was, and all the way up to this point in his life.

“And I--well yesterday wh--it’s just th-” Jimin tries to get his words out but his voice continues to crack with it obviously being too much for him.

Jungkook notices that he is struggling to get his words together. “Please Jimin, take your time. Take deep breaths and then once you calm down you can finish telling me the rest.”

Jimin nods in response to Jungkook’s request. He sits down on one of the steps in the stairwell and tries to steady his breathing and finally stops his crying. Jungkook takes a seat down next to him on the same step, hoping that it brings the boy some comfort. Thinking about everything, Jungkook feels really bad of everything that he has said to Jimin. He realizes that he was wrong about Jimin for these past two years that he has known him. Jimin never had a perfect life and his life was way worse than what Jungkook ever had to face. If there is one thing that Jungkook knows, it’s that he owes Jimin a huge apology for the way he treated him since he’s known him.

Before Jungkook can begin speaking though, Jimin starts up so he can finish off his story.

“So yesterday I found out through my best friend Tae and his cousin Nayeon that my mom is divorcing my dad. She left before I even got home so I never got the chance to say goodbye. I mean, she wasn’t the best parent but I still loved her you know. Yesterday when you took me home, I was late so I knew what was coming and that’s why I was kind of a mess. He slapped me and well after you left h-he wa- I”

“Jimin if it’s too much for you then you can stop there. You really don’t have to finish.”

Jimin turns to face Jungkook and gives him a small but sincere smile. “No it’s ok Jungkook. I need to get this out. So far I feel a lot better finally telling someone everything so I should tell you the rest.”

“Only if you’re comfortable Jimin.”

Jimin lets out another deep breath before finally finishing his story. “So after you left last night, he came and beat me several times after I begged him so many times to stop and tell him he was hurting me.”

Jungkook hears Jimin’s voice crack at the last few words and his heart aches for him. He’s not that close with Jimin but he’s seen him around campus and knows he’s probably the sweetest person he ever met. Also he can’t imagine begging someone to spare you because of the pain they’re causing you physically. Nobody deserves that treatment. Especially someone like Jimin.

“He pushed me down on the ground and my head hit the floor really hard. He continued to yell at me saying how I’m going to hell because of my sexuality and he blamed me for mom leaving the family. After that, he threw his empty beer bottle at me and the glass got everywhere and so that explains all these fresh cuts and marks on my body.”

Jungkook grabs Jimin’s right arm, taking it in his hand. “Jimin you need to go to the hospital and get these looked at. If glass cut your arm this bad then this isn’t something you can brush past. You need to get stitches or else these wounds could get infected.” he says in a very worried tone.

“Yes, I know. I just don’t know what to tell the doctors happened. Nobody can know about anything I told you.”

“But Jimin I can’t just stand here and watch you continue to get hurt physically and emotionally when there’s something I can do about it. You must tell at least Taehyung and Yoongi, they’re your best friends.”

“Please no. I’m not ready for them to know yet. Jungkook please promise me that you’ll keep all of this between us for now. Please.”

Jungkook watches Jimin noticing how it’s almost as if he is begging for his life, which technically he is. He really feels sorry for Jimin and can’t even bear the thought of having to go through all of this alone for 6 years straight.

“Ok Jimin. I promise I won’t tell anyone, only if you let me take you to the hospital right now.”

Jimin stares at Jungkook and examines his face. He senses all seriousness and knows that he is not joking but he also can sense that Jungkook genuinely cares. He’s getting the same feeling from Jungkook that normally he only will feel with someone like Tae or Yoongi.

Jimin sighs but finally gives in. “Ok Jungkook. I’ll let you take me to the hospital.”

“Good, now let’s go right now before something worse happens to you.” Jungkook replies.

Jungkook uses one hand to grab Jimin’s arm, and he uses the other hand to wrap around Jimin’s waist and help him to stand up properly.

“If you don’t want nobody to know about your situation, then I suggest putting your hood back on and pulling the sleeves back down.” Jungkook says after noticing all of Jimin's cuts, wounds, and scars are openly exposed.

Jimin does as Jungkook says and covers himself back up. Jungkook helps Jimin walk as they make their way over to his black mercedes. Once they arrive at the car, Jungkook opens the door to the passengers seat for Jimin and helps him into the car so that way he doesn’t hurt himself any further. 

Jungkook goes around to the other side of the car and hops into the driver’s seat. Before driving off, he decides to send a quick text to Namjoon so he doesn’t get too worried about him.

JUNGKOOK  
Hey Joonie. I’m really sorry but something important came up so I won’t be able to make it to lunch so please go ahead and eat without me. Also please pick up my camera from Professor Lee’s class when you get the chance. I wasn’t able to get it. Thanks. Ttyl.

Jungkook puts his phone away and then starts the engine of his car. He looks over at Jimin and notices that his seatbelt isn’t on, probably in too much pain to even move to retrieve it. Jungkook reaches over Jimin and grabs the seatbelt buckling it in for him.

“Thank you Jungkook.” Jimin says with the warmest smile that Jungkook has ever seen.

“You’re welcome. Also, I’d really like to apologize for the way I treated you. That was wrong of me. I had no idea you were facing so much right now. And even if you did have the perfect life that I assumed you had, still nobody deserves to be treated as how I treated you.”

His apology makes Jimin giggle and Jungkook is confused as to what is so funny.

“Jungkook please. An apology from you is the last thing that is on my mind right now. I know that you had no idea what was going on. But thank you, I forgive you anyway. Plus, I really appreciate what you’re doing for me right now. It really does mean a lot to me.”

“How do you do it?” Jungkook questions.

Jimin gives Jungkook a puzzled look, obviously confused by his question. “What do you mean?”

“Well I mean how do you walk around campus all the time like everything is going great? I’ve known you for two years and this is the first time I’ve ever seen you like this.”

“I know my life isn’t the best Jungkook” Jimin begins as he shifts in his seat a little to be able to make eye contact with Jungkook. “Well, I always try to remember that somewhere out there, someone is facing way worse problems than what I have to go through. Remembering that there are others out there struggling in life helps me to focus on the good things I have in my life such as Taehyung, Yoongi, Hobi, and Momo. They’re the reason that keeps me going.”

Jungkook really is at a loss for words. He’s never met someone who is that selfless to the point that even when their life is on edge, they still look at the bright side of things and realize that others have it worse. Jimin has a good heart and Jungkook really admires that. He actually thinks he can learn a thing or two from Jimin.

“Come on. Let’s get you to the hospital and make sure that you’re all okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

As they arrive at the hospital, Jungkook checks Jimin in and so he waits patiently in the lobby for Jimin to come out. In the meantime, Jungkook decides to see if he can find a way to reach Taehyung and Yoongi just to let them know that Jimin is okay. He’s sure they’re probably worried sick about him.

He sends a text to Namjoon to which he responds right away, sending him Yoongi’s number. Jungkook decides that in a situation like this, it’s better to call Yoongi than it is to text him.

Jungkook brings the phone to his ear waiting for Yoongi to pick up.

“Hello? Who is this?”

Jungkook is relieved that Yoongi picked up, despite not having his number saved.

“Umm, hi Yoongi. This is Jungkook.”

Jungkook can hear Yoongi suck his teeth and he doesn’t blame him. Of course Yoongi wouldn’t like him. He was quite rude to his best friend after all.

“Jungkook I really don’t have time for games right now. Taehyung and I are kind of busy right now looking for Jimin. Not that you would care though. What do you want?”

Those words stung Jungkook a little. Not that you would care though. He’s not that heartless is he? No he didn’t necessarily really care for Jimin up until a few hours ago but he doesn’t think that he would be so cold as to not even worry about him if he went missing.

“I was actually calling to tell you about that. I took Jimin to the hospital. He’s in the back getting stitches right now.”

“HE WHAT?” Yoongi shouts, making Jungkook lower the phone from his ear at the sudden noise.

“Jungkook what did you do to him?”

“Yoongi I swear I did nothing to him! I would never hurt Jimin.” And Jungkook was right. He would never hurt Jimin. He would never hurt anyone for that matter.

“Is Jimin okay?”

Hearing the voice he notices that this isn’t Yoongi on the phone anymore but someone with a deeper voice.

“Taehyung?”

“Yes you idiot it’s me. Now what happened to my Jiminie?”

Jungkook didn’t think this far ahead. He knew he had to call Taehyung and Yoongi to inform them of Jimin’s status but he didn’t think of what to tell him on how he ended up in the hospital. He knows he can’t tell them the truth. He made a promise to Jimin that he wouldn’t tell anyone his situation going on at home. If there was one thing Jungkook was not, he definitely wasn’t someone to break people’s promises, so he did the only thing he could think of. He lied.

“Back on campus he fell down the stairs and he injured himself really bad.”

There’s a long pause on the other end of the phone and Jungkook begins to panic. What if they realized that he is lying to them? They definitely would never trust him again.

“We’re on our way.”

After Jungkook heard Taehyung say that, they immediately hung up the phone. Afterwards, Jungkook quickly takes Yoongi’s number and saves it in his phone in case he needs it again for another emergency. He’s sure that’ll probably be the only time he ever has to contact Yoongi considering the fact that they’re not friends.

“Mr.Jeon”

Jungkook turns around to see a nurse standing there looking at him. She’s quite beautiful, and if Jungkook was interested in girls, he definitely would’ve asked for her number. She must have come to inform him about Jimin.

“Ma’am. How is he doing?” Jungkook stands up anxiously awaiting the nurse’s response.

“He’s doing well. We patched him up very well and we put some ointment cream on his bruises so the swelling should go down. I recommend constant supervision on him though. Mr.Park seems like a very agile and free-spirited man. He’s not allowed to do any activities for about 2 weeks. He needs to make sure his wounds heal properly and we can’t have his stitches opening back up so he needs to be really careful.”

Jungkook listens to the nurse carefully and makes a mental note in his head of everything she said so that way he can follow it.

“Now the question remains. How did this happen to him?”

“Oh well, he fell down the stairs in one of the buildings on our campus.”

The nurse gives Jungkook a very puzzled look, almost as if she doesn’t believe him. Jungkook can understand why. He’s never heard of anyone having to get stitches because they fell down the stairs and it does sound highly unlikely.

“Ok, we’ll make note of that. Mr.Park is free to go now though. Just go check him out at the front desk please.”

“Ok. Thank you.”

Jungkook begins walking to the front desk to go check out Jimin when the nurse calls back for him.

“Mr.Jeon, wait!”

Jungkook turns back around facing the nurse again. “Yes?”

“Are you seeing anyone?” she asks with a very flirtatious tone and smile. “No. But if you must know, I’m not interested in girls.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess Mr.Park is your boyfriend?”

Jungkook is very taken back by the nurse questions. For one thing, it really isn’t her business on whether he is seeing someone or not. Also, Jimin is definitely not his boyfriend. He’s cute and all but they only been friends for three hours at the most.

“Miss, I really don’t think that’s any of your concern. Have a nice day.”

With that, Jungkook walks off leaving the nurse there in the waiting room. Once he reaches the front desk, he signs the papers he needs to so that Jimin is all checked out. Within a few minutes, a doctor comes out with Jimin. Jungkook looks at him and notices that he seems to be doing better. Jimin is no longer sad. No he doesn’t have a smile on his face either, but he’s no longer frowning which Jungkook is glad to see.

He notices that Jimin is all patched up. He has bandages all over her arms. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re okay.” Jungkook says as he approaches Jimin. Jimin giggles and then gives Jungkook a sincere smile. “Yeah I am thanks to you.”

“Taehyung and Yoongi are on their way. Let’s wait for them outside.”

Jungkook can see the fear written all over Jimin’s face. “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell them about what happened.” Jimin lets out a sigh of relief in response as they begin making their way outside.

“Jimin is your father at home?”

Jimin looks at Jungkook with a puzzled look, confused as to why he just asked that question. “No he’s at work right now. Why do you ask?”

“Well when I talked to one of the nurses who was looking after you, she said that you need to be very cautious and you shouldn’t be doing much activity. You also need constant supervision for 2 weeks so you shouldn’t go to dance either. I was thinking that while your dad is gone, you can pack some bags and you can stay at my apartment until you’re good to go. I’m the only one who knows about your situation so I thought it would be best if it was me to look after you.”

“Jungkook are you insane!? I told you what my dad said would happen if I ever tried to leave.”

Jungkook clearly sees that Jimin is frightened by his suggestion. “I know it’s risky Jimin but let me handle that. I have to make sure that you’re okay. We can’t risk you staying at the house then something happens between you and your father that could cause your stitches to open back up. Do you trust me?”

Jimin stares at Jungkook and the two of them make intense eye contact with each other. Jimin looks away though, not being able to keep the eye contact anymore. “I can’t believe I’m saying this when I barely know you but...I trust you.”

“Good. So after Taehyung and Yoongi show up then we can stop by your house to pick up a few bags. Is that okay?”

Jimin can almost feel tears building up in his eyes at Jungkook’s caring attitude. It feels so good to have someone in his life that knows about his issues. He almost gives Jungkook a hug but he stops himself, thinking that it’s too soon in their friendship for him to do such a thing.

“It’s more than okay. Thank you Jungkook.”


	7. Chapter 7

Taehyung and Yoongi arrive a few minutes later, pulling up in Yoongi’s car. Once they park, the two of them immediately hop out the car and run straight towards Jimin.

“Oh my gosh. Jimin you’re okay!” Taehyung yells and jumps straight on Jimin.

“Careful Tae. He just got stitches.” Jungkook shouts Taehyung that warning to which he responds by gritting his teeth and growling at him.

“Jimin you need to be careful. I can’t believe something so simple as falling down the stairs resulted in all of this.” Yoongi finally chimes in. Jimin gives them an embarrassed look. “Sorry. I’ll try to be more careful.”

Taehyung and Yoongi both take a step back from Jimin and fold their arms. Jimin thinks it’s obvious that they want an explanation for his disappearance today.

“Oh yeah, so about earlier today...I just kind of wanted some time to myself. Hehe, it was one of those days. Right? Yeah...you know what I mean.” Jimin stutters and stumbles all over his words. He’s a terrible liar.

Both boys have been friends with Jimin long enough to know when he is lying. This happens to be one of those times. They knew Jimin was probably the clingiest person they ever met. He hated being alone no matter what it was. Jimin always wanted company and having the loving care of someone. Being alone forever was really his worst fear. Taehyung and Yoongi definitely knew that something was off but figured it was best not to question Jimin on it, especially after the long day that he had.

Jimin hated lying to his best friends. Those were the two people he cared about the most in this world. The people he relied on the most. He can’t imagine how they will feel when they find out he’s been lying to them for years about his family situation.

He is glad that the both of them just brush it off and don’t ask anymore questions about his whereabouts. Maybe they do believe him after all.

Jungkook just observes the three boy’s conversation that they are having. He doesn’t know Jimin that well, but he’s been around him long enough to know that was an obvious lie. Of course Jungkook himself knew the real reason why he didn’t show up but he couldn’t tell them that. The least Jimin could’ve done was come up with a better lie to make it more believable.

Taehyung walks back over to Jimin and links arms with him. “Come on Jimin. We’ll take you home.”

Jimin stops in his tracks and slowly unhooks his arm from Taehyung’s. “Oh umm--er, actually...I was gonna ride with Jungkook. He offered to take me home so I think I’d like to go with him.”

Jungkook smiled to himself, happy that Jimin remembered the deal they had made and that he ended up going along with it instead of putting himself in more danger.

However, Jimin’s statement does leave a shocked Yoongi and Taehyung staring at him with looks of confusion plastered on their faces. Yoongi clears his throat before beginning to speak. “I’m sorry, but did you just say that you’re going with this jerk right here over your best friends?”

Jungkook stands there with his mouth opening and closing. He wants to say something but he literally has no idea what to say. Unfortunately, Yoongi was kind of right. He was a jerk. Jungkook’s behavior to Jimin was really unacceptable and there is nothing that can justify those actions.

“Stop it Yoongi. He’s not a jerk. Jungkook has been helping me this whole day and he’s actually been really sweet to me.” Jimin says getting a little defensive.

Taehyung and Yoongi are both quite surprised to see Jimin react in such a way. Jungkook too himself is in quite some shock. He didn’t expect for Jimin to stick up for him like that. Especially after all he’s done and said to him. Jungkook however is thankful for this. Jimin looks up at him with a genuine warm smile to which Jungkook returns almost instantly.

Jungkook wouldn’t necessarily say that he was being sweet to Jimin. He thinks that he was just doing what any normal human would do when it comes to having to help someone in their time of need.

“Jimin are you sure that you’re really comfortable going with him?” Taehyung asks Jimin this while side-eyeing Jungkook which he takes personally. Jungkook finally decides that he can’t take anymore and decides to step in the conversation.

“You guys are acting like I would actually hurt Jimin. Show how much you guys think of me. Sorry I’m such a terrible person.”

Jungkook balls his fists up and squeezes them tightly, hoping that this will keep his anger in. He begins speedily walking to his car until he finally arrives and can hear the soft voice calling out for him.

“Kookie wait!”

Jungkook turns around facing Jimin seeing that he followed him towards the car instead of heading with Taehyung and Yoongi. “What did you just call me?”

Jimin pauses and thinks to himself. He realized that he called him Kookie instead of saying Jungkook. He begins to panic internally thinking that Jungkook would be frustrated with him for giving him nicknames as if they’ve been super close for years.

“Oh I’m sorry. I called you Kookie. It must have just slipped by accident. I won’t do it ag-”

Jungkook stops Jimin in his tracks, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. “No it’s ok Jimin...I kind of like it. It’s cute.”

Jimin can feel a faint shade of blush creeping up on his cheeks. Wait, why is he blushing? Jimin takes his hands and covers his cheeks hoping that would hide his blush and his embarrassment.

“Come on Jimin. Let’s hurry to your house so we can grab all your belongings before your father arrives back from work.”

“Get home safely!” Jimin and Jungkook both turn around to see Taehyung and Yoongi shouting from the other side of the parking lot and waving to them.

Jungkook starts the car and they begin to drive off. As they’re driving, Jungkook can’t help but think about if they run into Jimin’s dad while trying to make an escape. Jungkook is really hoping that they don’t run into him for Jimin’s sake. He’s really injured right now and his dad might see that and get on him even more just because of that.

Jungkook is also worried for himself too. Now that he knows what that bastard did to Jimin, he doesn’t think it would be the best idea for him to see Jimin’s father right now. He might end up doing something that he would regret.

Right now, all Jimin and Jungkook could do was hope that they wouldn’t be home and that he’s still at work.


	8. Chapter 8

Jimin and Jungkook arrive in front of Jimin’s house. Jimin is thankful to see that his father’s car isn’t there which means he is still at work. Looking down at his phone, he notices that it’s 5:22, which means Jimin only has 8 minutes to pack a bag and leave the house before his father pulls up.

“Jungkook we must hurry! We only have 8 minutes before my dad gets home.”

Jungkook turns to face Jimin and then nods his head in agreement. Both boys hop out the car and run into the house, moving as fast as they possibly can. Jimin tells Jungkook where his suitcase is and Jimin grabs as many clothes as he can. They begin stuffing Jimin’s clothes and shoes into the suitcase. Both boys are moving extremely fast, hoping they can finish within their time limit.

Jimin grabs a few items for school, not taking too much since he has to rest at home anyway.

“Jimin I can go take these to the car. You can grab any last few things that you need.” Jungkook offers as he grabs all of Jimin’s belongings and walks off leaving him by himself.

Jimin looks down at his phone again to see what time it is now. 

5:26.

He hurries to grab a smaller bag, then runs to the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush, hair products, and everything else he needs to keep himself intact.

After Jimin finishes packing the rest of his things, he sits on his bed and takes a moment to think about what he’s doing. Is he really about to do this? He knows that all of this is gonna end really bad. Jimin could end up in jail for things his father did. Sure he could get away with it now, but what’s gonna happen when the 2 weeks are up? If he comes back, his father might actually murder him. Jimin never thought this day would come, but he is willing to take the risk.

Taking another look at his phone, Jimin’s eyes widen in horror upon seeing that it is now 5:29.

Jimin picks up the bag he just packed and runs outside the house. As he runs up to Jungkook’s car, behind them a few blocks back, Jimin can see his father’s car coming. Panic shoots all throughout his body at the fear of getting caught leaving.

Jimin immediately hops into the car and begins rapidly banging on the dashboard. “Jungkook go! Hurry!”

Jungkook asks no questions and quickly starts the car then speeds off.

Jimin’s heartbeat quickens rapidly and his breathing grows louder and gets heavier. He can feel the sweat dripping down his face. Jungkook notices the pace of Jimin’s breathing while he is driving and decides to pull over the car.

Jimin’s breathing is still very fast paced and Jungkook believes he is having an anxiety attack. He really isn’t sure how to help Jimin so he does the first thing that he can think of.

He takes one of Jimin’s hands in his own and places his other hand in Jimin’s hair, running his hands through his scalp. Jimin looks up and meets Jungkook with calm eyes, as his breathing begins to slow down somewhat. Jungkook isn’t sure where he got the courage to do something so intimate, but he’s glad he did it because it seems to be calming Jimin down.

“Hey you okay?” Jungkook asks as he continues to massage Jimin’s scalp.

Jimin lets out a deep breath before beginning to speak. “Yeah, I-I-I just...I don’t know what just happened. I’m scared.”

Jungkook understands why Jimin is scared. He really does. He would be too if he was in the situation that he had to face. Jungkook wanted to do his best to take care of the boy and do his best to make these next 2 weeks the best of Jimin’s life.

He uses the hand that is holding Jimin’s hand to give it a tight squeeze of reassurance and his breathing suddenly becomes steady again.

“Jimin, we haven’t been friends for very long but you can count on me. I will always be here for you.”

These words really have an effect on Jimin’s heart. He doesn’t know why, but hearing Jungkook say this feels different than when his friends say it. He swears it makes his heart flutter a little and he has no idea why.

“Thank you Kookie.”

Jungkook gives Jimin an open mouthed smile in return. This is the first time Jimin has seen Jungkook smile like this. He reminds him of a bunny and Jimin thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. It causes his heart to flutter again which makes Jimin worry. What’s happening to him?

Jungkook begins driving off again and the two of them remain silent the rest of the way to Jungkook’s apartment.

About 15 minutes later, they make it inside of Jungkook’s apartment. After having a minor argument outside about who is gonna carry Jimin’s bags, Jungkook ended up winning and carried inside every single thing that Jimin brought with him, much to Jimin’s dismay.

Jungkook drops off all of Jimin’s things inside his bedroom.

“For the next two weeks this will be your room Jimin. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Absolutely not! Jungkook this is your apartment, I can’t ask you to do this. You have already done so much for me.”

“Jimin I don’t mind at all. Take the room, I’ll be okay.”

Jimin is really at a loss for words. Jungkook has been way too kind to him. He can feel his eyes getting watery, tears so close to falling out. He hopes he doesn’t scare Jungkook away with his next action, but he does it anyway.

He jumps to Jungkook standing on his toes and giving him an embrace. “Thank you so much Jungkook. For everything.”

Jungkook is obviously taken aback by Jimin’s sudden affection. This definitely isn’t what he was expecting. Jimin is really worried upon noticing that Jungkook hasn’t reacted. He thinks that maybe it was too soon for him to do something like this.

Just as Jimin is about to pull away, he is stopped when Jungkook finally wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him back.

“You’re welcome.”

It seems to Jimin as if the hug lasted all but only 3 seconds because as soon as Jungkook hugs him back, he pulls away almost instantly.

“Go ahead and get settled in Jimin. I want you to be comfortable so treat this house as if it were your own.”

Jimin can feel himself start to blush and he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like the way his heart has been fluttering so much either. He makes his way into the bedroom and shuts the door. He decides to send a text to both Taehyung and Yoongi, letting them know that he is safe at “home.”

Jimin really needs to control himself though. He can feel himself slowly starting to catch feelings for Jungkook and this might not be good. He catches feelings too easily and one day it’s gonna leave his heart broken.

He doesn’t even know if Jungkook is just helping him because he feels sorry for him, or because he genuinely cares for him. Who knows. What he does know is that he needs to be careful because the way he’s been blushing all the time and the way he is feeling around him, Jimin definitely knows that he is starting to like Jungkook. And he doesn’t mean as just a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Jimin wakes up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He rubs his eyes sleepily and grabs his phone looking at the notification. After seeing that it’s just an email from the university, he puts his phone back down on the nightstand. 

Jimin looks around at the interior of the bedroom. He notices the sheets are red and black, as are the rest of the room. Jimin sits up quickly at the realization of him not being in his room back home with his dad. He almost forgot that he was at Jungkook’s apartment in his bedroom, and that he will be here for the next 2 weeks as well. Jimin doesn’t even remember falling asleep last night. He assumes that because of all the stress and anxiety he’s been undergoing, this caused him to be extremely exhausted and resulted in him crashing without his knowledge.

He gets out of the bed and walks out of Jungkook’s bedroom to enter the living room.

“Jungkook?” he calls out. Jimin doesn’t get a response so he’s a little confused. He expected him to be out here since he said he would be sleeping on the couch for the time that Jimin is here. 

Jimin walked up to the couch and saw that Jungkook was absent from there. Where could he be? Jimin gave a puzzled looked at the couch before walking into the kitchen. 

As he walked past the kitchen counter, he noticed a note sitting there with his name on it. Jimin is pretty sure that it’s from Jungkook, so he picks it up and decides to read it.

_ Hey Jimin. I left for class already so I left this note so you wouldn’t worry about me. I didn’t wanna disturb you while you were sleeping. I hope you slept well. I’m telling your teachers that you won’t be able to attend classes due to your injuries so you won’t have to bother taking care of that. I left you some donuts on the counter and there’s a cup of coffee sitting in the microwave for you. I’ll see you when I finish classes. Stay safe. ~Kookie _

Jimin smiles to himself after reading the note. He doesn’t know what makes him happier, if it’s how Jungkook is so thoughtful and considerate of him, or if it’s the fact that he called himself Kookie which is what Jimin himself calls him.

He puts the note away and then grabs one of the donuts on the counter and stuffs it into his mouth. He walks over to the microwave and heats the coffee up for about 30 seconds to get the coffee hot again. Once the microwave finishes beeping, Jimin grabs his coffee cup and begins drinking it.

Jimin goes to sit down on the couch in the living room. He contemplates turning on the tv but decides not to because he doesn’t wanna get involved in Jungkook’s things without his permission. In his pocket he can feel his phone buzzing from another message. He pulls it out and is horrified at the message he has received.

**DAD:** **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?? GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!**

Jimin reads the text message over and over again. He knew that this was going to happen. What was he thinking? He should have never left home to begin with. Jimin’s dad is really gonna murder him.

He can feel himself beginning to panic and he doesn’t like it. Last night before going to bed, Jungkook gave him his number in case of any emergencies. Therefore, Jimin did the only thing he could think of to get him to calm down. He picked up his phone again and started dialing the number. Within seconds, he picks up/

“Kookie?’ Jimin whispers.

“I’m on my way.”

Before Jimin could even get another word out his mouth, Jungkook hung the phone up. Jimin felt his heart well up with relief and comfort after that.

Jimin really loved how he didn’t even need to say anything to him yet Jungkook knew that he needed him right away. He really admired how the boy was willing to drop whatever it was that he may have been doing, just to come and make sure that Jimin was ok. This confirmed to him even more that he definitely needed Jungkook right now. 

One thing for sure though that Jimin wants to know is, why? Why him? Why is his life the one that has to be a nightmare? Jimin was a good boy. Or at least he thought he was. He always did what was right and tried his best to always please others and make them happy. What had he done to deserve all of this? He really thought he could’ve ended up with better than that.

Jimin decides to go take a shower. Maybe that would help to clear his mind a little.

He makes his way to the bathroom in the apartment and starts up the shower. He makes sure to also wash his hair in there as well.

After showering for about 20 minutes, he turns the water off and decides to hop out.

Going back into the bedroom, he wants to make himself feel comfortable, so he decides to put on one of his oversized hoodies that he brought with him. Jimin takes a towel and rubs his hair to dry it, but not too much so he can leave it somewhat damp.

“Jimin, are you still here?”

Jimin can hear Jungkook calling out for him and he sounded a little anxious as well. Most likely trying to figure out if he is okay.

Jimin walks out of the bedroom to see Jungkook standing there in the living room waiting for him. Jungkook looks up at the sight of Jimin and locks eyes with him. He takes note of Jimin’s features and what he is wearing. Jungkook has a slight smile that appears on his face at the sight of seeing Jimin so cuddly.

_ Cute. _

Jungkook snapped himself out of it remembering he didn’t rush back here to check out Jimin, but to make sure that he was doing well.

“Is everything ok Jimin?”

Jimin sighs out loud, not really knowing how to begin this conversation or how the conversation will end.

“I have something to tell you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this update is late. I've been busy with college assignments and then with my job as well. Plus I've been trying to make the chapters longer as well. I will do my best to update every other day. It's a challenge but I do it because I love writing and I love you all. I really hope you guys understand where I'm coming from. If you can, please please PLEASE leave with me as many comments as you like. Your feedback is what motivates me to keep writing and that is what inspires me and let’s me know if you all are enjoying the story. I will do my best to respond to all comments since you guys are important to me. I love you all. Go follow me on twitter with the same username on here. Please enjoy this chapter and then look forward to another update within two days. <3333

“I have something to tell you.”

Jungkook gave Jimin a confused look, not sure where the conversation was headed at all. He took a seat on the couch in the living room and Jimin followed his lead sitting right next to him.

“What happened?”

Jimin can see it written all over Jungkook’s face. He’s actually worried about him.

Jimin isn’t sure why, but he feels so good to see that the boy sitting in front of him genuinely cares. He can see that now. He hasn’t seen this look of sincerity from someone in so long and it feels amazing.

“My dad texted me.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen at hearing Jimin’s words. For some reason this isn’t what he was expecting to hear.

It was kind of obvious that it would be something like this yet he thought nothing of it.

“What did he say?” Jungkook asked, curious to know the answer.

Jimin looked away from Jungkook for a second to get his thoughts and words together. Plus he didn’t want to cry in front of Jungkook.

AGAIN.

He thinks the boy has seen him cry enough times to last him a lifetime.

Unexpectedly to Jimin, he feels Jungkook’s hand on his shoulder. He starts to rub his hand on his shoulder in a very calming manner.

Jimin turns his head back around to face Jungkook and he gives him a smile to which Jungkook returns instantly. “Kookie...he asked for where I was. If he isn’t looking for me now, I think he will soon.”

The smile that was on Jungkook’s face soon faded away after hearing those words.

Jungkook knew he had to do something. He already promised to both himself and to Jimin that he would keep him safe and make sure Jimin enjoyed himself for the next couple of weeks. He even spent the whole day in class today trying to come up with some activities for him and Jimin to do within the time period they have together. Jimin’s dad was definitely not involved in his plans.

But just like a miracle, right there on the spot, Jungkook came up with the best idea ever.

It was indeed something that would be very risky but he thinks it has a huge chance of actually working. Sadly, it also has a chance of all blowing up in front of his face. However, Jungkook didn’t think about that. Right now, all he thought about was making sure Jimin stayed safe at all times.

What he did know though was that by the end of the 2 weeks, Jimin will be free and happy while his father would be the one stuck in prison.

“Kookie?”

Jimin’s soft angelic voice snaps him back to reality. He didn’t realize he was that far gone and that he hadn’t answered Jimin.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Jungkook finally responds while giving Jimin’s shoulder another comforting rub.

“Jimin, remember I promised that I would keep you safe. I am not breaking my word.”

“But-”

“No but’s Jimin. You said you trust me. Please go with me on this.”

Jimin gives Jungkook a huge look of confusion. He does trust Jungkook. He really does.

The problem however isn’t Jungkook though.

It’s his demon of a father.

Jimin doesn’t trust him at all. He knows everything that wicked man is capable of. If he found out Jimin was staying here, not only would he have him locked up, but Jungkook would be looking through bars wearing an orange jumpsuit as well.

He was already putting Jungkook in danger just by staying here. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if something were to happen to Jungkook all because of him.

“Jungkook maybe I should go back home.” 

“You certainly will not!” Jungkook shouts while standing up quickly.

Jimin flinches extremely hard at the sudden loudness coming from Jungkook. Normally anytime he is yelled at, it’s followed by a huge ass whooping. He knows that Jungkook would never hurt him like that, but the shouting really caught him off guard and made his heart pound out of his chest.

Jungkook didn’t even notice he was yelling until he saw Jimin jump and scoot away from him. He didn’t even really think about what he was doing. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the smaller but older boy sitting in front of him.

“Shit, Jimin I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout or to scare you.” Jungkook knew that he needed to apologize for that one.

After all, he really didn’t mean to frighten Jimin like that at all. All he was thinking about was making sure Jimin didn’t leave. He already had an idea up his sleeve and Jimin couldn’t just leave now. If he goes back to his father, he’s putting his life back in danger. That is the last thing he wanted Jimin to do.

He needed Jimin to know that he actually cared for him and wanted him to stay safe.

Jimin’s expression softened being under the gaze of Jungkook. “It’s okay Jungkook. I may have overreacted a little bit.”

Jungkook quickly shook his head in disagreement as a reply to the blonde boy.

“Jimin please don’t apologize. You didn’t overreact at all. I should’ve been more careful with my tone.”

Jungkook keeps replaying the image in his head of Jimin flinching at the sound of his voice. He feels really bad about this. Also he feels highly upset about this as well. He can’t believe his family caused him this much trauma to the point that he’ll flinch at any loud sound.

This just confirms to Jungkook even more that he isn’t letting Jimin go anywhere.

Jimin hops off of the couch and goes straight for Jungkook. He lunges towards him giving him a warm hug. He buries his head into his chest and finds it to be quite comfortable.

Jungkook was taken completely off guard by this. He has never once in his life hugged anyone this intimately. He prays that Jimin can’t feel his heartbeat now that his head is against his chest. Being like this with Jimin makes him extremely nervous for some reason and he isn’t sure if he likes this feeling that he is getting.

However, Jungkook takes his arms and pulls Jimin impossibly closer to him.

“I just don’t want nothing happening to you Jungkookie. I really don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

Jimin squeezes Jungkook a little tighter after making that statement. Jungkook uses one of his hands to run his hands through Jimin’s hair in a way of comfort. This almost seems as if it’s becoming a regular routine between the two of them.

“I’m going to be fine Jimin. But if you aren’t going to stay here with me then I can’t guarantee that you would be fine. I can’t allow that to happen.”

Jimin nudges his head into Jungkook further, as if that were possible.

Jungkook would never admit it, but he really likes the way that this feels. He could actually get used to this, and that’s what terrifies him the most.

He finally stops running his fingers through Jimin’s hair, to which Jimin responds with a whimper. The action surprises Jungkook but it does make him chuckle.

Jimin looks up at Jungkook with puppy eyes and a pout.

“Please. Don’t stop.”

Jungkook was very surprised to hear Jimin utter these words. He never realized how confident this boy was. Jimin himself was actually a little taken back by those words coming out his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say them out loud but they just slipped.

Despite the shock that Jimin caused the both of them, Jungkook didn’t argue and he had no problem bringing his hand back to Jimin’s hair and running his fingers through it yet again.

“Everything is going to be okay Jimin.” Jungkook whispers this to Jimin repeatedly.

Jimin really appreciates this so much, but he doesn’t like it.

The more time they stay like this and the more they get to know each other, the more he is falling for the younger boy.

Jimin wants to actually get to know him though.

He wants to see if he actually likes Jungkook. He doesn’t want it to seem as if he only likes him because he’s been helping him out. That would be extremely selfish of him. Jimin thinks it’s best to start off with little details and then eventually getting to an understanding of one another.

“Jungkook?”

“Hmm?”

“Let me make dinner please.”

Jungkook pulls away from Jimin a little so that he is able to look down at him.

“Jimin don’t you think you should be resting?”

“I will. I just wanna do something nice for you so I show my gratitude for all of this. You’re doing so much for me and I want to be able to repay you in some way.”

“Jimin you really don’t have to.”

Despite Jungkook’s requests, Jimin continues to beg anyway, obviously not trying to take no for an answer.

“Please Kookie.” he asks again, but this time with a pout on his full lips. Jungkook just knows that he can’t turn Jimin down. Especially not when he is making that face at him. That boy knows what he is doing.

“Ok fine. You can make dinner.”

Jimin jumps up in the air with joy and he squeals. He becomes so happy that his eyes even turned into little crescents. Jungkook was really happy to see him like this.

This isn’t Jimin hiding behind a facade. This is the real Jimin showing real happiness.

Jungkook also thought that he looked insanely cute jumping and squealing like that. The way his eyes disappeared when he smiled really could melt anyone’s heart away.

Suddenly Jungkook becomes real bold with the next words that escape from his mouth.

“I like seeing you like this. You have a beautiful smile.”

Jimin stops his jumping and squealing and then faces Jungkook again. He instantly blushes upon hearing these words. He’s absolutely sure that Jungkook can see how hard his face has reddened from his words.

“Thank you.” Jimin answers shyly.

“It’s a good look on you.”

Jimin hates the way Jungkook is so serious with all his words. He keeps telling him the truth and that is what Jimin admires the most about him. Everything he has said to Jimin so far has been nothing but sincere, and he couldn’t be more appreciative of that.

“How about after you make dinner, you can pick a movie for us to watch together tonight?”

Jimin didn’t even realize that he never responded to Jungkook’s last remark until he asked him this last question. He thinks that tonight is for sure a start on trying to get to know Jungkook better as a person.

He gives Jungkook a wide mouth smile where his eyes close again.

“That sounds perfect.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry the chapter is late. I need to do better, I know. I've just been so busy but I am working on it. My chapters are getting longer as well. The update is here though! I really hope you enjoy this chapter that I wrote for you all. Please always feel free to leave your comments and feedback with me. That is what keeps me motivated and I will interact with you all. Next chapter within 4-5 days. Now enough of me talking, please enjoy!

Jimin had just finished cooking dinner. He had always been a pretty good cook, but it wasn’t something that he bragged about. 

Jungkook was taking a shower while Jimin was putting their plates together. For their dinner he made japchae, dumplings, and kimchi. Looking at the food on the plates in front of him, Jimin was very satisfied with his dishes. Jungkook is absolutely going to love this.

He isn’t quite sure what Jungkook likes to drink, so to be safe, he figures it’s best just to do water.

Jimin digs through Jungkook’s cabinets until he finds two glass cups. He grabs them out of the cabinet and puts them down on the counter. He goes into the fridge and grabs the jug that carries the water and then pours them into the glass cups he set on the counter. Jimin takes a step back and just examines his meal. If he wanted to, he could definitely do this for a living. He turns back around to put the jug of water back in the fridge when he hears a voice begin talking.

“Oh wow everything looks so good! I didn’t know you would cook all this for us.”

Jimin jumps at the sudden voice and turns around to see none other than Jungkook. There’s one problem though. Jungkook is standing there in his sweatpants. Shirtless. 

Jungkook gets closer to the counter and examines the food just in awe at everything while Jimin’s face becomes beet red from blushing. He knew Jungkook was built, but he wasn’t expecting him to be this toned and to see his abs, especially not now. He was caught off guard.

Jimin clears his throat before beginning to speak, trying to calm his nerves. “Can you go put a shirt on please?”

Jungkook looks down at himself as if he didn’t know he was shirtless.

“Oh shit. I’m sorry. I normally walk around the house like this and I’m not used to other people being here.”

Jimin watches as Jungkook walks off into his room. Once Jungkook closes the door, he lets out a sigh of relief. 

He grabs both plates and takes them to the table in front of the couch so that way they can enjoy their meal while they relax and watch a movie. He goes back to the kitchen and grabs the glasses of water to bring them over to the table in the living room as well.

Jungkook appears back in the living room, this time wearing a hoodie which Jimin is happy to see. If he had to see Jungkook shirtless for the entire night he wouldn’t know how to contain himself. The boy was too fine for his own good.

“I’m so sorry about that Jimin.”

Jimin giggles at Jungkook’s apology and just holds his hand up as a sign that he’s brushing it off. 

“It’s really no big deal Kookie. I understand that it’s just something you’re used to doing.”

“So, what movie did you decide for us to watch?”

Come to think of it, Jimin realizes he never thought of a movie for them to watch. He was so focused on cooking the perfect dinner as a way to thank Jungkook and to show subtle feelings that he forgot he was supposed to pick a movie.

“Umm, I actually didn’t think of anything”

“Well what kind of movies do you like hyung?”

Jimin paused for a minute and thought. He loves emotional movies that tell stories but he’s definitely not in the mindset to watch anything like that. He’s cried enough tears just this week. So he decided to go with his second favorite type of movies.

“Let’s watch a romance movie!” he squeals out of happiness.

“Sure. Okay, that works.”

Jimin can see the look on Jungkook’s face. He’s definitely faking a smile. He can clearly tell that he obviously does not like romantic movies at all. He was just faking so that Jimin could enjoy himself.

“You don’t like those types of movies, do you?”

Jungkook locked eyes with Jimin and then shook his head slowly.

“No not really. I’m more into action and adventure movies. I’m not into that sappy crap.”

Jimin gasps at hearing these words l. He wasn’t actually offended but he was indeed shocked to hear this.

“They’re not crap. Those movies are so sweet. The couples are adorable.”

Jungkook playfully rolls his eyes as a response to him. He hates romance movies because it’s a reminder of what he’ll never have. His last relationship didn’t go too well at all and he is not looking to date anyone right now. 

“I like them because…”

Jimin wants to continue with what he has to say, but he is a little embarrassed and thinks Jungkook might find him silly for thinking like that.

“...well it’s because, that’s what I hope for in the future. A love like those in the movies.”

Jungkook’s eyes become softer after hearing Jimin say that. He wasn’t expecting to hear it. Jimin deserves to have a love like that in the future, especially since he has never experienced a real love like that. Not even from his own family.

“You deserve that.”

“What?” Jimin looks up surprised to hear Jungkook utter these words. 

“Everyone deserves to find the love of their life. Especially someone like you.”

The blush that was already occupying Jimin’s face deepens even further. He knows that Jungkook was just being nice but he can’t help but feel some type of way. He knows that this is not a good thing at all. Right now, he thinks it’s best to change the conversation before he embarrasses himself even further.

“Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

Jimin quickly sits down and grabs the chopsticks, rapidly shoving some kimchi in his mouth.

Jungkook slowly sits down next to Jimin, looking at him awkwardly. He’s not sure if he said or did something wrong, but the sudden change in Jimin’s mood tells him that he did. He really hopes he didn’t offend him in any type of way because that was not his intention at all. Jungkook shakes it off and then grabs his chopsticks and begins to eat as well.

Jimin picks up the remote off the table and starts flipping through the tv, looking for a romance movie. He then gasps out of excitement as he finds the movie that he wants to play for him and Jungkook to watch.

“Kookie this is my favorite movie! It’s called 10 Things I Hate About You. I think you will like this one.”

Jungkook sees the excitement in Jimin’s eyes and he can’t help but smile. He doesn't think he’ll like it since these movies aren’t really his style, but he’ll try to enjoy it for Jimin. Especially if it means that he’ll get to see him smile like this again.

So Jimin turns the movie on and they begin watching it.

About halfway through the movie, both Jimin and Jungkook have already finished eating. Jungkook hasn’t had a home cooked meal in so long and this was just amazing. He hadn’t tasted food this good in years. Why is it Jimin is just so good at basically everything? He’ll never understand that.

Watching a movie with Jimin though, was surprisingly very entertaining. Jimin would tell what would happen before it actually happened which made him wonder how many times Jimin has actually seen this movie.

Whenever a cute interaction between the main two characters in the movie happened, Jimin’s eyes would get all puppy and he would gush at it.

Jungkook would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying the movie. He actually found it pretty interesting and definitely not as cringey as he assumed that it was going to be. However, he did spend a lot of time watching Jimin instead. Jungkook had never seen anyone so adorable before. He was so happy and entertained while watching the movie that it just welled up his heart.

As Jungkook turns and looks over his shoulder, he notices that Jimin has fallen asleep which makes him let out a chuckle. He grabs the plates, cups, and silverware that they used, and takes them to the sink in the kitchen so he can wash them later.

Returning back to the living room, he turns the tv off since the movie wasn’t being watched anymore.

Jungkook just examines Jimin sleeping peacefully, and the biggest smile forms on his face. This boy is hands down the cutest person he’s ever seen. He isn’t sure why he is starting to think of this all of a sudden but he knows it can’t be good. He doesn’t have time to be thinking about getting in any relationship with anyone.

Jungkook swoops down to grab Jimin, placing one arm under his knees and the other behind his back, carrying him in bridal style. Jimin happens to be extremely light, which doesn’t come as a shocker to him since the boy is tiny.

He makes his way over to the bedroom, using his foot to open the door. He then places Jimin down on the bed softly and pulls the covers over him to keep him warm.

Jimin lets out a whimper in his sleep as the cold blanket touches his bare legs.Jungkook can’t help it but he just stands there in awe and admiring Jimin for what is probably like the tenth time today. He doesn’t know what urges him to do so, but he does it anyway.

Jungkook then leans down and places a kiss on Jimin’s forehead.

He has absolutely no idea what possessed him to do such a thing. What’s even worse though is that he liked it and that he would do it again. What is happening to him?

Jungkook exits the bedroom and closes the door behind him so Jimin can get some peace and quiet while he sleeps. However, he still keeps thinking about what he just did.

Now why on earth would he do that?

Jimin was getting to him. His eye smile, his giggles, the ways he lights up when he talks about the things that he loves and what he’s passionate about, Jimin was having too much of a magnetic pull on him.

It didn’t help either that the boy was just way too attractive for this world.

Jungkook runs his fingers through his hair in a very stressful manner. He knows he shouldn’t, but he just can’t help and feel this way. The plan was not to catch feelings for Jimin. He’s simply supposed to just be doing him a favor. Feelings are not supposed to be caught this quickly.

He then remembers Namjoon’s words to him from the other day.

_ “I think part of the reason you pick on him is because you got a little crush on him.” _

Were these feelings always there and Jungkook just didn’t notice? All of this was just too confusing and happening way too fast for him. He feels like his head is going to explode. If one thing is true though, he thinks he is starting to develop feelings for Jimin.

“Fuck.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I really hope you all have been enjoying the story. Thanks to all who are reading. Also for those of you who commented, I really appreciate it. Your feedback and positive words is what makes me want to keep writing this story. Next chapter to be out on New Years Day hopefully! But for now, please enjoy this.

**Day 2 of staying with Jungkook**

Jungkook was now parking his car in the parking lot of the grocery store with Jimin in the passenger seat. His apartment was kind of empty on food, plus Jimin said he wanted some stuff to cook and he can’t turn him down.

Jimin hurriedly jumps out and runs inside the store which amuses Jungkook.

By the time that Jungkook gets inside of the store, he sees Jimin already at the dairy section and searching through the yogurt. Jungkook chuckles at the sight of Jimin and then goes to grab a cart for them to put all their items in. 

When Jungkook returns, he notices that Jimin is no longer there in the dairy section. He isn’t quite sure where he went that quickly. He should’ve known that this boy would be fast and agile. He is a dancer after all. 

Jungkook moves the cart over to the section with the fruits and vegetables and still sees no Jimin.

He goes around the store, looking for the boy with the blonde hair, until he finally finds him in the snack aisle, looking at some chips and cookies.

Except Jimin isn’t alone.

Jungkook stops in his tracks as he watches Jimin and the boy interacting with one another. The boy is quite tall and Jungkook guesses that he is attractive, but he’s more into petite and soft boys. He almost forgets that he is standing in the middle of the aisle until an older lady bumps into him with her cart.

“I’m sorry ma’am.”

“You should be.” The old lady snaps back at him and continues moving down the aisle making Jungkook scoff.

He directs his attention back towards Jimin and notices him giggling at something the taller boy said. It’s so obvious that the boy is flirting with Jimin. Jungkook’s jaw clenches at this unpleasant sight in front of him. He doesn’t know why he is feeling like this. It’s not like Jimin is his boyfriend or something.

Jungkook finally decides to approach them, starting to feel disgusted at the sight of them.

Once he gets to them, it almost seems like the two are in their own little world. Neither of them even notices Jungkook’s presence, much to his dismay.

They’re still giggling and carrying on which is just frustrating him even more.

“I can’t believe you actually hit me with the cart. I really shouldn’t have just walked into you like that. I really wasn’t looking where I was going.” Jimin says to the boy as he continues his giggling.

The boy gives him a smile and he chuckles before responding. “No it’s not your fault. I was just looking for an excuse to talk to you.”

Jungkook eyes widen as he watches the scene unfold right in front of his eyes.

Jimin himself seems slightly taken back by the words that the taller boy standing in front of him had just uttered.

“Why did you wanna talk to me.”

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Who wouldn’t wanna talk to you?”

Jungkook rolls his eyes after hearing the man’s response. How could someone have the audacity to flirt with a complete stranger? He definitely finds it weird and creepy.

Jimin shoots the man a smile as his eyes crinkle into those little crescents.

“Oh why thank you. That was very ki-”

Before he even knows what he’s doing, Jungkook loudly clears his throat which interrupts Jimin from replying to the other.

Jimin jumps in surprise and both him and the boy turn around to face Jungkook.

“Oh Kookie! I hadn’t realized you came inside yet.”

Jungkook gives Jimin a sarcastic smile and then turns his attention to the other man standing before them. He notices the man slyly gritting at him, obviously upset that he interrupted their conversation that seemed to be going well.

“Who are you?” Jungkook questions. The disgust in his voice is very obvious to Jimin.

“I’m Sungho. It’s nice to meet you.”

The boy who Jungkook now knows as Sungho, holds his hand out for Jungkook to shake. However, Jungkook looks down at Sungho’s hand and just rolls his eyes.

“Come on Jimin. Let’s finish getting the groceries.”

Jimin watches in confusion as Jungkook abruptly pushes the cart down the aisle and moves on to another section. He has absolutely no idea what the hell just happened. Why did Jungkook act like that?

Jimin slightly bows to Sungho and apologizes before leaving to go catch up with Jungkook.

  
  
  


**Day 6 of staying with Jungkook**

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Jimin was taking a walk in the park. He wanted a little bit of time to himself just to think for a little. Later in the day he is supposed to be meeting up with Taehyung and Yoongi for some fun at the club, so he’s spending all the alone time he can get right now.

Jungkook and he haven’t been on the best of terms over the past couple of days. Jimin has no idea what happened. It all started after that incident at the grocery store. Had he done something wrong.

Jimin really thought that him and Jungkook were really gonna be able to become closer with one another, but that didn’t seem like what was happening at all. Jungkook has been so distant from him, leaving him wondering if he had done something wrong.

Every morning was the same thing over and over again.

Jimin would wake up and Jungkook would be out for class. When he got home. He would ask Jimin if he needed anything. Then after that, he would stay on the couch in the living room playing video games until he falls asleep.

It’s not that Jungkook has been mean to him, his behavior has just been very odd.

Suddenly, Jimin can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulls his phone out to see the person who he was just thinking about calling him.

“Hello?”

Jimin waits for a response but gets nothing but the sound of his breathing which almost makes him nervous.

“Kookie?”

“Oh, sorry Jimin.”

Jimin lets out a deep breath at hearing the sound of Jungkook’s voice.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to see if later when you get home if you wanted to play some video games with me.”

Jimin let out the biggest smile that he probably let out all week. He knows that he shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself and he just loves how Jungkook always says “home” as if he is going to be staying there forever. He is just about to say yes to Jungkok’s offer when he remembers that he already has plans.

“Kookie I would love to, you know that. But I already promised Yoongi and Taehyung I’d be with them tonight.”

“Oh...that’s ok Jimin. Maybe another time.”

Jungkook hangs up the phone before Jimin could even get another word in. He was hoping he would at least get to say goodbye.

Jimin then goes back to thinking about his “home.” This really is only temporarily. He realizes that he only has 8 days left until he goes back to that dreadful house with his father. He still didn’t even think about what is going to happen when he goes back. What will he explain to his father as the reason he was gone for 2 weeks.

His father hasn’t texted him recently so he just knows that he’s saving his anger for when he finally returns back home.

He remembers Jungkook’s promise to him. He told him that he would take care of the situation and not to worry about it. However, Jimin is still worried. He can’t help but fear this is all gonna turn to shit.

Jimin then begins to think about later tonight. He is supposed to be hangin with Tae and Yoongi yet they have no idea he’s been living at Jungkook’s apartment for the past couple of days. Jimin feels terrible that he keeps so many secrets from the two people that he loves the most in this world.

They don’t even have any idea that he kind of has a little thing for Jungkook now.

He truly feels awful. When they find out all the lies he has told to them over the years, they’re never going to forgive him, he’s pretty sure of it.

Just as he is about to walk away from the pond he’s been staring at for so long to get ready to make his way back home, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Jimin, is that you?”

Jimin is sure that his heart has dropped all the way down to his butt at the sound of the all too familiar voice that he never thought he would hear again.

He turns around to face the person. His jaw drops and eyes widen in panic as he turns to see it’s exactly who he thought it was.

“Mom?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! I'm so sorry that this chapter is a day late, but my New Years Day was super busy and I wasn't feeling all that well but I'm doing a little bit better now thankfully. Here is a nice chapter for you all and hope you enjoy! Please remember to leave comments because I really could use the feedback plus I love hearing you all's thoughts and opinions. Again, thanks for reading as always, and I hope everyone has a great year. Make the most out of 2021 you guys. <333

“Mom?”

Jimin’s mom gives him a small smile but he doesn’t reciprocate the action.

“Hi Jimin. I missed you.”

“I-I-” Jimin has absolutely no idea what to say. He missed her but he didn’t miss her at the same time. She did do some messed up stuff to him, but she’s still his mother. He loves her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was just out and I saw you over here by the pond.”

Jimin can feel his eyes starting to water up but he doesn’t feel like crying. Not right now.

“Mom I can’t do this right now.”

Jimin’s mom's eyes softened after hearing her son say this and Jimin can see the hurt written all over her face.

“Please Jiminie. Just let me explain. All I need is 3 minutes.”

Jimin examines his mother. She looks almost scared. He notices that a lot of her wounds have healed and she physically looks a lot better. Jimin almost feels pity for her. He can’t help it. At one point, she was his best friend.

His mom watches as he takes a seat at the bench by the pond and pats the empty seat next to her for her to sit, making her smile.

“I started going to rehab for my drinking problem. My first day was the day your father and I got the divorce. I still have a couple more months of course, but so far it’s definitely helping. I couldn’t take the abuse anymore so...I left.”

“But...you left me too. You didn’t even say goodbye.”

Jimin looks away from his mother. It was too much for him to look at her right now.

“I know. Baby I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“There’s a lot of things you shouldn't have done. You made me feel terrible for who I was. You didn’t accept me mom. You wouldn’t even let me dance. You wanted me to run a stupid business I had no interest in running. And the worst part is you watched dad do all those horrible things. You never even tried to stop him.”

By this point Jimin is full on crying. He assumes he must have raised his voice a little because the people around them were staring at them as if they were watching a new soap opera.

“I know I was a terrible mother, but that’s why I’m here. I want to try to make it up to you. I know I’ve done a lot of damage to you these past few years, but I want to fix that starting now.”

“You really hurt me mom. I don’t think I’ll ever be the same.” Jimin’s voice breaks with each word that escapes from his lips.

“Jiminie…” 

A sob that Jimin was holding in the back of his throat soon comes out. After that, the sobs just come repeatedly and the tears continue to run down his face. He wasn’t prepared for something like this today.

Jimin’s mom grabs his shoulder and slowly pulls Jimin closer to her until they’re wrapped up in a tight embrace. Jimin snuggles in closer to his mother who he missed oh so much. He squeezes her a little tighter and puts his head in the crook of her neck.

“Do you forgive me?”

Jimin lets out a small chuckle while his mom takes her hand to wipe the tears falling from his face.

“I don’t think I could ever stay mad at you mom.”

This time, Jimin is the one to grab his mom and pull her in for a tight hug that says so many things they wanted to say to each other for years now.

“Thank you Jimin. I promise to be more accepting of you and I’ll always support you in life. I love you.”

“I love you too mom.”

  
  
  
  


Jimin walks back in Jungkook’s apartment with a smile on his face. It feels so good for him to finally have one of his parents back in his life.

They spent a little more time together at the pond. He took his mother’s new phone number so they can stay in contact with one another. She promised to be at his next dance performance which made him nervous but excited all at the same time.

“Well someone sure is happy I see.”

Jungkook’s voice snaps Jimin out of his thoughts. He turns his head to the direction where he heard his voice coming from.

Jimin runs over to the couch Jungkook is sitting on and sits directly next to him, barely leaving any space between them.

“You will never believe what happened to me today Kookie!”

Jungkook shifts in his seat to turn around and direct his full attention to Jimin.

“I saw my mom today and we were able to talk things out. She felt really bad after everything that she said and did to me. We’re going to try to build our bond back up.”

Jungkook gives Jimin a wide smile at seeing how happy the boy is to be mending his relationship with his mom. He is so happy to see Jimin being able to get a shot at happiness again. He deserves it and so much more.

“Oh that’s great Minnie!”

“Did you just call me Minnie?”

There Jimin’s heart goes again. It’s doing that stupid fluttering thing it does whenever he’s with Jungkook. He really has to get that under control.

“Yeah...it was cute so I thought that it would be a perfect fit for you.”

Jimin can feel the blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks. Jungkook just basically called him cute. Gosh, he’s so whipped for this man. Without thinking about what he’s doing, Jimin smiles and then leans in to press a quick kiss to Jungkook’s cheek.

He pulls away looking at a very shocked Jungkook. Jimin has no idea what the hell he just did or why he just did it, but for some reason it felt...right.

“Oh shit. Jungkook I’m so sorry. I’m not quite sure why I just did that. I wasn’t really thinking. Please don’t be mad at me. I ju-”

Jimin freezes as he feels Jungkook’s warm palm cup the side of his face. He unintentionally nudges into the touch of feeling Jungkook’s hand on his face.

Jungkook stares straight into Jimin’s eyes, almost as if he can see deep into his soul. He always knew the boy was pretty but right now he felt like he was looking at a completely different person. The small boy looked 10x happier than he normally does which made him all the more pretty. Jimin was effortlessly beautiful.

Jimin notices that Jungkook is leaning in closer to him and he almost panics right then and there.

“What are you doing?” Jimin questions, but it comes out in a whisper. Jimin feels like his heart is about to beat right out of his chest and into his lap. Is Jungkook about to kiss him?

Without even realizing it, Jimin begins to lean in towards Jungkook as well. At this point, they’re so close they can feel each other's breath on their lips. The tension in the room feels so much hotter.

Just as Jungkook was finally about to seal their lips together, there’s suddenly a loud ringing making Jimin squeal and him jumping back a few feet.

Jimin pulls his phone out his pocket and looks to see he just missed a call from Taehyung. He was most likely calling because of the plans they have this evening, along with Yoongi.

“Sorry.” Jimin says slightly giggling.

The sexual tension between the two of them that was once there has now evaporated and it turned into an awkward tension between them.

“I should um...I should probably get dressed to go out with my friends.”

Jimin slowly gets up and makes his way to the bedroom so he can get ready for his night out.

“Yeah...I’ll be here if you need anything.” Jungkook replies. However, he has an obvious fake smile on his face.

Jimin enters the bedroom and closes the door shut, much louder than he intended to.

Jungkook lays down on the couch with his head looking up at the ceiling. He can’t even believe what just happened. What was even going through his head? Why was he even about to kiss Jimin?

“What the hell am I even doing?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter I have prepared for you! I will update again soon. As always, thank you so much for reading. <33

“Minmin!”

Jimin snaps out of his thoughts at hearing Taehyung shout his name over the thumping music in the club.

“Yes Tae?”

“Are you ok? I called you four times and you didn’t answer me.”

He didn’t even realize that Tae called for his name so many times. He was too busy thinking about Jungkook and what happened with him earlier. Did Jungkook actually almost kiss him or was it all in his head? Jimin has way too much on his mind right now to even focus for a minute. He really should’ve just stayed home. After all, he is supposed to be resting until he’s all better.

“Jimin you’re doing it again.” This time Yoongi is the one to call for Jimin’s attention.

“Minmin you should find yourself a nice date while we’re here.” Tae says chiming back in.

_ Is it going to be Jungkook? _

“No thanks Taehyungie. I’m not interested in any of these people here.”

“So you are interested in someone then, just not anyone here.”

Shit.

Jimin squeezes his eyes shut realizing that he unwillingly exposed himself a little.

“I’m sorry guys. Excuse me for a minute.”

Jimin gets up from his seat and heads outside to get some fresh air. He felt very uncomfortable inside with all the loud music, sweaty people rubbing up on each other, he just wasn’t in the mood to go clubbing right now.

Somehow his mind takes him back to Jungkook.

Jungkook has been so considerate of him over the past week and he couldn’t be more grateful. He doesn’t know how he started to like the younger, it just happened. Thinking about Jungkook makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He almost wishes he said yes to Jungkook when he called him earlier and asked to play video games with him.

However, Jimin felt bad though that while he was supposed to be hanging out with Yoongi and Taehyung who are supposed to be his best friends, all he can think about is being with Jungkook.

_ God I’m such a terrible friend. _

As he’s looking down at the sidewalk, he can see another shadow approaching from behind him.

“Oh Jimin is that you?”

Jimin jumps at the sound of the familiar voice that he didn’t think he’d hear again. He turns around to face the same tall and handsome man he met in the grocery store after he hit him with the cart.

“Sungho hi! It’s nice to run into you again.”

Sungho flashes Jimin a bright smile to which he returns immediately. 

“I didn’t think I would run into you again.” Sungho eyes Jimin up and down, taking note of his outfit and how well he looks before continuing on. “Wow Jimin...you look absolutely stunning.”

“Thanks.”

Jimin awkwardly returns a closed mouth smile to Sungho.

The man is super good looking but he has absolutely no idea why he’s feeling uncomfortable around him all of a sudden. He didn’t feel like this at the grocery store a couple of days ago. Maybe that’s because Sungho wasn’t looking at him like he wanted to devour him like he is right now.

“How come you’re outside and not in there partying? Did you come here by yourself?”

“I came with my best friends. They’re still inside, I just needed to take a quick breather.”

Sungho nods his head in response to Jimin’s statement.

“Is that boyfriend of yours here? I think his name was...Wungkook right?”

Jimin rolls his eyes, clearly knowing that Sungho obviously knew Jungkook’s name and just was trying to be sarcastic or make a joke. However, that didn’t please Jimin at all. He actually found it kind of irritating and inconsiderate.

“His name is Jungkook, and if you must know we’re not dating.”

_ Yet. _

“Hmm, interesting.”

Jimin eyes Sungho weirdly and can see a small smirk plastered on his face and he doesn’t like it.

“Wanna go inside for a drink?”

Jimin cringes on the inside after hearing Sungho’s offer. Sungho is a really nice guy and all but he doesn’t drink. It gives him too many bad memories about some things his parents have done to him while they were under the influence of alcohol. For that very reason, Jimin vowed that he would never drink a day in his life.

“Sorry Sungho but I don’t drink.”

Sungho widens his eyes, being a little surprised by what Jimin just told him. Is it that hard to believe that there is a 21 year old out there that doesn’t drink?

“Is something wrong?” Jimin asks with a hint of attitude in his voice.

“No no, not at all. I’ll run inside and go grab you some water.”

Before Jimin can tell Sungho not to worry about it, the boy rushes back inside the club to go get the water for him. 

Jimin doesn’t like how pressed Sungho is being tonight. In the grocery store he seemed like a really great person to be around. Now, it seems like he’s just trying to find a subtle way to get inside Jimin’s pants.

Jimin yanks his phone out his pocket and quickly shoots a text to Jungkook

**Please come pick me up from the club a few blocks down from your apartment. QUICKLY!**

A huge gust of wind blew through which resulted in Jimin shivering really badly. He tried way too hard to dress sexy tonight and didn't even take note of the weather outside. He really should’ve dressed accordingly ‘cause now he’s shivering his ass off.

But at least he still looks hot.

“Hey Jimin. I brought you the water.”

Sungho comes running back out and hands the glass of water to Jimin which he takes hesitantly.

“Aren’t you going to drink it?” Sungho questions with a confused tone in his voice once he sees Jimin just staring at the glass making no attempt to drink it.

“Yeah…”

Jimin brings the glass to his mouth and takes a huge gulp of the water.

“It tastes a little odd.”

“Does it now?”

Jimin admits the water was very refreshing, but something about the way it tasted seemed very different from what he’s used to. He brings the glass back to his mouth and finishes the rest of the water and then hands it back to Sungho.

“How do you feel?” 

Jimin looks at Sungho who seems a little too enthusiastic over a glass of water.

“I feel fine. Thank you again.”

Suddenly, Jimin’s vision becomes really blurry and he can feel a headache coming along.

“You ok Jimin?”

“I think so”

Jimin turns his body around to walk in the other direction when he feels himself almost pass out. He stops in his tracks and turns back around to face Sungho with a mischievous grin on his face.

“W-What did you do t-to me?”

“Nothing that won’t wear off by morning.”

Jimin can feel his head pounding super hard and can’t take anymore of it. He falls out on the ground and next thing he knows, he’s looking up at the moon and stars in the sky.

The last thing he can see is Sungho’s face hovering over his now limp body, and hearing a faint voice that almost sounds like Jungkook.

Before Jimin can do anything, everything goes black.


	15. Chapter 15

“Jimin, can you hear me?”

Jimin’s eyes flutter open as he wakes up and sees the ceiling in Jungkook's apartment. Looking to his right sitting at the couch across from him, he also sees Taehyung.

Wait. Why is he in Jungkook’s apartment with Taehyung?

“Tae, what happened? I’m lost.” Jimin says finally sitting up straight so he can face Taehyung.

“Well for starters, some asshole drugged you so he could take advantage of you but Jungkook beat the hell out of him.”

Sungho? Did Sungho actually try to take advantage of him? Jimin doesn’t remember much because of this killer headache he has but he is in complete shock.

“Wait, I’m confused. You mean Sungho wanted to…”

Jimin trails off at his last few words, not being able to say the rest because it’s too much for him. However, Taehyung confirms his unasked question when he slowly nods as a response with a frown on his face.

“...oh”

“Minmin are you ok?”

Jimin can feel the tears bubbling in his eyes. He doesn’t even know why but he just feels like crying. This is too much for him at once.

“Is Jungkookie ok?” 

Taehyung gives Jimin a weird look, obviously confused as to why he is so anxious to know whether Jungkook is okay or not.”

“Yes, he’s fine. Yoongi is with him in the bathroom tryna batch him up. Even though he did beat up Sungho, that didn’t stop him from getting a couple hits at him.”

“I’m glad Kookie is doing well.”

At the sound of those words Jimin just uttered, Taehyung looks at him with suspicion before beginning to speak.

“Jimin...why have you been staying here with Jungkook? Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?”

“I-I-”

Jimin stutters, finding it much harder to explain than he thought. He didn’t even realize that he was crying until he felt Tae wipe his tears away with his hands.

“Jimin please talk to me. We’ve been best friends since we were little and you know that you can tell me anything. I’d never judge you baby.”

Taehyung opens his arms wide for Jimin to come to him and he immediately accepts the invitation. Cuddling with Tae was one of his favorite things to do. This was something normal between them two. Taehyung, along with Yoongi, was his safe space. The boy was the most comforting human alive and Jimin loved him so much. There was never a moment that he was with Taehyung and he felt unsafe.

“Now tell me what’s going on.” Taehyung says as he pulls Jimin closer to him and squeezes him a little tighter.

So Jimin does.

He tells Taehyung everything. From the beginning, up until now. He even tells him about his new found feelings for Jungkook which didn’t seem to surprise him at all.

“Jimin...I’m so sorry. I had no idea you had all of this going on.”

Taehyung caresses Jimin’s back lightly which makes him coo. When Jimin looks up at his best friend, he notices that he is silently crying.

“Shit Tae, why are you crying?” Jimin questions out of concern.

“Well my best friend was suffering, I didn’t do shit to help. I thought everything was going fine but I was so wrong. I should’ve done more to help and I should’ve known that something was wrong from the beginning. Ha, some soulmate I am.”

Jimin feels really bad. He thought Taehyung was going to be mad at him for not telling him, but instead, he’s mad at himself for not being able to do anything.

He brings his hands up to his best friend’s face, using his palms to cup his cheeks.

“Tae Tae, no. This is not your fault at all. If it wasn’t for you, I may not have been able to get this far in life at all. You and Yoongi were the one thing that kept me going. You were there for me from the get go. I wanted to tell you the truth so long ago, but I was scared. I’m so sorry I kept this a secret from you for so many years. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Shut up and give me a hug.”

Jimin lets out a giggle and pulls Taehyung close to him again. He’s so happy that Taehyung understands his situation and isn’t mad. He didn’t even bring up the fact that Jungkook found out before him. Now at some point he has to tell Yoongi.

“Now...is Jungkook really that amazing?”

Jimin’s eyes widen in shock, clearly not expecting Taehyung to come out and say that.

“Shhh, Tae. Did you forget this is his house and he’s in the bathroom which is right there in that hallway?”

Taehyung chuckles at his soulmate’s obvious nervousness.

“You’re so cute. Now give me details.” Taehyung says, to which Jimin responds by rolling his eyes.

“Tae, he is literally so sweet. He’s been so helpful, considerate, compassionate...I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. He is literally such a good person.”

“Well, I still have a love-hate relationship with him because of the way he treated you over the past year, but he did just save you from something really bad about to happen to you and he’s helping you with your situation so as of now his grade is a C.”

“Seriously Tae? Only a C?”

“Yeah you’re right, that’s too high. Maybe a C-”

Jimin laughs at Taehyung and Tae smiles in return. “There’s my happy Jimin.”

“But yeah...I think I really like him. I want to get to know him more Tae but he doesn’t share any details about himself. He is such a secluded person. Does anyone know anything about him?”

Taehyung tilts his head up, almost as if he is looking for answers up in the sky.

“Come to think of it Jimin, you’re right. All we know about Jungkook is that his best friend is Namjoon and he majors in photography.”

Jimin sighs and then lays his head down onto Taehyung’s lap.

“Well Jimin if Jungkook is as great as you say he is, find out some more about him. Talk to him and actually get to know him. Do things he is interested in and try not to talk about yourself too much. Show him that you care for him. Just don’t put too much pressure and scare him away. You can be quite clingy sometimes.”

“Hey!”

Taehyung snickers at his statement while Jimin just glares at him in return, obviously not amused.

“I’m obviously kidding. Even though you are a little clingy.”

Jimin rolls his eyes playfully. He knows that Taehyung is always annoyingly right.

“Now you go get yourself that fine piece of man ass.”

Jimin contemplates on some of Taehyung’s words and now he feels a lot more confident. He’s going to try and win Jungkook’s heart. He’s really starting to like the younger a lot. More than he thought he would.

However, what Jimin didn’t know was that when Jungkook was coming out the bathroom to go check on him, he stopped in the hallway at the mention of his name. He heard all of Jimin’s words about him.

_ Helpful. Considerate. Compassionate. _

Did Jimin really think of all those things when he looked at him?

Jungkook doesn’t think he’s ever felt so special before in his life.

Does that mean though that Jimin likes him?

The thought of that kind of scares him. Jimin is so sweet and Jungkook knows he feels something for the older in return. But after everything that happened with the situation with his ex, he doesn’t know if he put all his trust in someone again. His heart can only take but so much betrayal.

How long before it’s damaged completely?

If there is one thing he knows for sure, it’s that he simply cannot deny his feelings for Jimin. He likes him.

More than he thinks he should.


	16. Chapter 16

Taehyung and Yoongi left the apartment about a few hours ago. Jungkook was now lying on the couch in his living room, looking up at the ceiling.

He hasn’t spoken to Jimin all night since he fell asleep before his friends even left.

For the time that they were here though, he did get to know Yoongi a little bit better. They actually grew quite fond of each other despite the older not trusting him. Yoongi helped him with the bruise on his face and his bloody knuckles from the fight earlier.

**_A few hours earlier…_ **

“Jungkook if you don’t keep still!”

“If you stop being so aggressive maybe it wouldn’t burn so much!”

Yoongi was currently putting some alcohol onto Jungkook’s knuckles. He was bleeding a lot and the blisters were really bad.

“You really beat the shit out of that guy.”

Jungkook lets out an awkward chuckle in return. “Weren’t you supposed to be with Minnie? How did he end up alone with Sungho?”

Yoongi can feel himself boiling up with anger. He can’t believe Jungkook was really blaming him and Taehyung for what happened to Jimin.

“Don’t start with me you little shit.”

“Damn, and I thought I cursed a lot.” Jungkook responds with that smart remark.

“I may be shorter than you but I’ll beat your ass.”

Jungkook would never admit it out loud but Yoongi is the only person to ever be time enough for him. Most people normally would never even attempt to argue with him or threaten to fight him but not Yoongi.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blamed you.”

Yoongi stared back at Jungkook and just examined him. He knows something is up between him and Jimin.

“You called him Minnie.”

Jungkook looked up at Yoongi and slowly nodded his head.

“What’s going on between y'all?”

“What makes you think something is going on?”

Yoongi rolls his eyes, it being obvious that Jungkook is just trying to cover up something.

“I’m not a dumbass Jungkook. Literally nobody calls Jimin Minnie. Also, you've been helping him out ever since the doctor's appointment and the way you almost killed Sungho today really showed a lot. The one thing I can’t figure out though, is why has Jimin been staying here with you?”

The question catches Jungkook off guard. He knew at some point Jimin’s friends would figure out that he had been staying here with him for the past couple of days.

“I-I can’t tell you. That has to be a conversation between you and Jimin.”

Yoongi nods his head in understandment. He knows Jimin tells him everything. He trusts him and knows that he will tell him when he is ready to.

“Ok. Now Jungkook tell me...do you really like Jimin?”

“I think I do Yoongi.”

“What do you mean you think?”

Jungkook looks down, breaking off eye contact with Yoongi, finding it easier to express himself this way. He’s never been the person to be good at communicating his feelings to others.

“I don’t know. I just look at him and feel the urge to protect him. I love seeing him smile and he has the best personality out of anyone I ever met. I hope this doesn’t sound too soon but, the way I feel around him is the way I felt around my ex.”

Yoongi smiles to himself because he’s never heard anyone talk about his bestfriend like that. The last person Jimin was interested in, didn’t care about him as much as Jungkook does.

“I think you should get to know him better. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think you and Jimin would work.”

“Yoongi, did you just say something nice to me?” Jungkook says acting surprised and placing his hand on his heart.

“Shut up before I take it back.”

Both boys laugh in unison as the brick wall between them starts to slowly fall apart. 

“Umm, Yoongi...thanks for helping me out with these wounds.”

“It’s the least I could do since you saved Jimin from something really bad happening to him.”

**_Present Time_ **

As Jungkook is lying on the couch, he hears some footsteps enter the living room. He quickly sits up and sees Jimin standing there with a blanket wrapped around his small body.

“Minnie? Is everything alright?”

He looks at Jimin to see his eyes filled with water like he had just been crying.

“I had a nightmare.”

Jungkook looks at Jimin with a fond smile on his face. He is adorable. 

“Normally when I have a nightmare I go over to Tae’s dorm and we’ll cuddle so I was wondering if umm...can y-you know...if you are comfortable, I wan--I umm...I was hoping that you co-”

“Are you trying to ask me to cuddle with you?”

Jimin looks at Jungkook wide eyed, hoping it wasn’t too soon for him to be suggesting something so intimate.

Jungkook makes room on the couch and opens his arms wide, warmly inviting Jimin to come. He slowly walks over to Jungkook and places his petite body into Jungkook’s arms. They then lay down, trying to find a comfortable position for the two of them.

This is definitely something different for Jungkook. He hasn’t done this with anyone in years.

“Are you okay with this Kookie?”

Now that Jungkook knows how Jimin feels about him, he decides to do some subtle flirting with him to show him that he feels the same way. He brings his hand up to Jimin’s face, caressing his cheek. He lowers down and presses his lips onto Jimin’s nose. “It’s more than okay.”

Jimin is glad that the room is dark, otherwise Jungkook would have definitely seen him blushing.

Just then, Jungkook’s phone rings very loudly, startling the two of them.

“I’ll be back Minnie. I have to take this.”

Jungkook grabs his phone and leaves the room as Jimin follows him with worried eyes.

“Hey Dahyun. I’ve been waiting for your call for days now. Have you taken care of the situation yet?”

Jimin knows that Jungkook said he’ll be right back, but he can’t help and let his curiosity get the best of him. He decides to get up and follow Jungkook wanting to make sure that he is okay.

“Why have you not done what I asked of you? I’m not paying you to look pretty!”

Jimin has never heard Jungkook so upset before. Who could he be talking to? Paying who to do what?

“Well hurry and get this done. We don’t have time for games. If that bastard isn’t in jail by the end of next week, I will deal with you later. Understand me?”

What is he talking about? Who is doing what? Could this be about his father? Jimin has so many questions.

“Ok fine, but it better be done. Bye.”

Jimin quickly runs back to the living room and lays back down on the couch so Jungkook doesn’t know that he was eavesdropping.

“Hey is everything alright Jungkookie?”

Jungkook smiles in return to Jimin’s question.

“Yes, everything is fine. Thanks for asking.”

Jimin wants to trust Jungkook, but something about that phone call just doesn’t sit right with him. Should he tell Tae? Maybe he should keep this one to himself. It’s really not his business anyway. It’s not like him and Jungkook are in a relationship.

But something deep down inside of him tells him that the phone call had something to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late. I was kind of busy the past couple of days. But thanks for reading! Who do you think Dahyun is? Do you think it has something to do with Jimin? Will Jimin tell Yoongi about his situation? Let me know in the comments what you all think. Love you guys <333


	17. Chapter 17

Jungkook was currently hanging out with Namjoon. They were sitting in the coffee shop that was a few blocks away from campus. They had just finished their classes so they were done for the day.

“So Jin and I finished the project yesterday so we’ll be ready to present next week.”

Upon hearing Namjoon say these words, instant panic overtakes Jungkook’s whole body. He completely forgot about his project for photography class. The assignment was to find a model and to capture them in black and white photos. Afterward, you had to make a short photobook using the black and white pictures of the model.

“Joon, I completely forgot! Who am I going to ask?”

“Gosh. I wonder who would willingly be a model for your project.” Namjoon says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

Jungkook knows that Namjoon is obviously hinting at Jimin. After all, he was the one who suggested in the beginning that Jimin be his model.

“I guess I’ll ask him.”

Namjoon sits and notices Jungkook seems very off and he has been like this for the past couple of days and he isn’t sure why. Everytime he asks him if he’s doing fine he says that he is. 

Jungkook can see it in the way Namjoon looks at him. He knows that he’s worried about him and wants to ask him for the fifth time what’s wrong.

“I gotta go Namjoon. I’ll talk to you later but there’s some things that I need to take care of right now.”

Jungkook drops some money on the table to pay for his order and then he heads out the door. Once he arrives in his car, he pulls out his phone and calls Dahyun. All he knows is that she better have done everything that he asked her or she’s gonna be in some major trouble.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Jimin was hanging in Hoseok’s dorm with him and Momo. They were showing him some parts of the dance that he may have missed since he has been absent for almost two weeks now.

“I can’t wait until you’re back Jimin. Class has not been the same without you. You’re one of our strongest dancers and without you we look a mess.” Momo says.

“Don’t worry Momo, I’ll be back in three days. Gotta follow doctor’s orders.”

Jimin stands up from Hoseok’s bed and grabs both him and Momo, pulling them in for a group hug.

Jimin really missed his friends. He missed being here on campus. He missed dance class. However, the one thing he didn’t miss was being at his father’s house. Another day he stayed there just felt like another day he was closer to death. He’s gonna miss staying at Jungkook’s apartment. The younger took care of him so well for the past few days and he kept his secret just like he promised.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that interrupted Jimin’s thoughts.

“Oh, that must be Yoongi. I told him I was here so he said he’s gonna pick me up so we can go grab some lunch together.”

“Wait, Yoongi’s here right now?” Hoseok asks frantically.

Jimin can notice the change in Hoseok’s demeanor. He always knew the dancer had a crush on his best friend but never brought it up before. Hoseok is so bubbly and energetic while Yoongi appears to be cold-hearted but is really just a soft baby.

“Hobi, you know you could just talk to him? Yoongi is just a person. He’s really sweet.” Jimin states.

“I don’t know Jimin. You gotta admit that Yoongi is a little scary.” Momo claims.

“Yoongi is a sweetheart. Trust me.”

Right after Jimin says this there is another knock on the door that is twice as hard as before.

“Jimin. Open the door now or I will break it down with my bare hands.” Yoongi shouts from the other side.

Both Hoseok and Momo turn their attention to Jimin and cross their arms while Jimin rolls his eyes in response.

“Ok, that was a bad example, but I promise you he is really kind.”

Jimin goes over to open the door for Yoongi.

“You asshole. You had me waiting out there for like three minutes.”

Both Yoongi and Jimin let out a chuckle while Hoseok and Momo just stand there observing their interactions. Once Yoongi notices the two of them behind Jimin, he acknowledges them.

“Hey Hobi, hey Momo.” he says with a tiny wave.

Hoseok and Momo wave as a response to the older boy.

“Did you just call me Hobi?”

Yoongi looks at Hoseok with a confused expression taking over his face. “Yes, doesn’t everyone?”

Hoseok eyes widen after realizing what he asked was kind of dumb. Jimin internally face palms himself because of Hoseok’s cute awkwardness.

“Ok...well we’re gonna go. See you guys.”

Jimin says his goodbye to Hoseok and Momo and then he and Yoongi leave to go walk to where they’re having lunch.

“Your friend is kind of strange Jiminie.” 

“Who?”

“The cute on--I mean...Hobi”

Jimin smiles to himself but decides not to tease Yoongi about calling Hoseok cute. 

“So Jiminie, are you gonna tell me why you've been staying at Jungkook’s?”

Jimin stopped in his tracks and stared at Yoongi. He completely forgot he never told Yoongi anything that happened.

“Yoongi I-”

“It’s ok Jimin. Just tell me when you’re ready. No pressure.”

Jimin sends his best friend a soft smile.

“I’ll tell you once we get to the restaurant. I promise I’m ready now.”

Jimin feels like it’s time he finally lets in the people he cares about the most. No more secrets. The more he hides his life and how he really feels, the more he is struggling on the inside. He loves Yoongi and he knows Yoongi loves him.

Somehow, his mind wanders back to Jungkook. Everything always takes him back to the sexy younger man.

He trusts Jungkook with everything in him. He deeply cares about him. One thing that has him confused though, is that phone call he had with that person the other night. Who was on the phone? What could they possibly have been talking about? Was Jungkook involved in something bad? What if it was something related to him? He really wants to know. He wonders what Jungkook is doing right this moment.

  
  
  
  


“So you’re the Jeon Jungkook my son told me about the other day.”

“Yes, I am Mrs.Park”

Jungkook was currently meeting with Jimin’s mom to discuss some things.

“Miss Park will do just fine.” she replies.

“I need your help Miss Park. Your son is in danger and I’m trying to keep him safe.”

Jimin’s mom slowly nods her head as she examines Jungkook very carefully.

“You really care about my son don’t you?” she questions.

“Yes I do. More than anyone I’ve ever known.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this chapter and there was no Jikook interaction but I just wanted to release a cute chapter. What do you think Jungkook and Jimin's mom are planning? Why does he keep contacting this Dahyun girl? Guess we'll find out soon. As always, thanks so much for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

As Jimin and Yoongi were sitting in the booth at the restaurant, Jimin started to get an uneasy feeling. He had just finished telling Yoongi everything that he went through. Yoongi was a very good listener, he always had been. So why did he feel so uneasy right now?

Yoongi looked up at his best friend and could easily tell that something was bothering the blonde boy. “Jiminie are you doing alright?”

The sudden sound of Yoongi’s voice startled him as he quickly diverted his attention to his friend sitting directly across from him. 

“Yeah. I’m good.”

Yoongi doesn’t believe Jimin at all. The tone of his voice gave away how anxious he was actually feeling. He knows that this may either be about Jungkook, his mother coming back, or knowing his two weeks are almost up and he’ll have to move back in with his father.

“Yoonie it’s just a lot on my mind. I am super stressed right now.” Jimin finally speaks up, throwing his face in the palm of his hands.

Yoongi hates seeing Jimin like this. Frankly, he’s actually never seen him like this. Jimin is usually always so happy. This is the first time he’s ever seen him so broken and he doesn’t like the way it makes his heart ache. Watching someone who you really love be in pain is never a good thing to experience.

“I think you could definitely use a distraction from everything going on right now. Take your mind off things so you can be at peace for a little bit.

Jimin quickly stands up from the table and stares down at a confused Yoongi.

“You’re right. A distraction is exactly what I need.”

“Oh no Jiminie, I just meant like doing a fun activity or something. Don’t do nothing stupid.”

Jimin hugs Yoongi tightly and then bolts out of the restaurant, leaving Yoongi there confused and with him having to pay for all the food that Jimin ate.

  
  
  
  
  


About 30 minutes later, Jimin barges inside of Jungkook’s apartment and finds the younger man sitting on the couch playing one of his favorite video games.

“Hi Minnie!” Jungkook shouts without turning around and staying focused on his video game.

Jimin walks over to the couch that Jungkook is sitting on and sits extremely close to him. He tries staring up at the boy in a seductive manner but he probably looks ridiculous. He has absolutely no idea what he is even doing. He doesn’t usually flirt, he normally waits until someone flirts with him. He’s never had a boyfriend before so he doesn’t know exactly how this works.

However, Jungkook is so focused on his video game, he has no idea what’s going on.

Jimin scoots even closer to Jungkook, if that were possible, and then lifts one of his legs onto Jungkook’s lap. This definitely gets the younger’s attention. 

“Umm Jimin, what are you doing?” Jungkook asks with the visible sound of nervousness in his voice.

“I’m just getting comfortable Jungkookie. Am I making you uneasy?”

Jungkook quickly shakes his head, not meaning to make Jimin think that he was uncomfortable. “No no, not at all.”

Much to Jimin’s dismay, Jungkook turns his attention back to the video game instead of paying him any attention. He knows that if he wants a distraction, he’s gonna have to try something he has never done before but is very much capable of. Seduction techniques. 

Jimin starts fanning himself as if he is overheating.

“Kookie doesn’t it feel kind of hot in here to you?”

Jungkook doesn’t respond, still stuck on that stupid video game. Jimin pouts to himself but doesn’t know Jungkook saw him from the corner of his eye. “Cute.”

Jungkook’s words catch Jimin a little off guard. Why is he blushing right now? Isn’t he supposed to be the one who is flirting right now.

Jimin undoes the first two buttons of his shirt, exposing his bare chest.

“Okay, I feel much cooler now.”

Even though Jungkook didn’t fully divert his attention, Jimin did notice the change in his posture which let him know that he noticed what was happening.

“Jungkookie how come you’re not paying any attention to me?” Jimin whines.

Jungkook still doesn’t say anything and continues on with his video game. That is, until Jimin slowly starts rubbing his hand on Jungkook’s thigh.

Jungkook puts the game controller down and turns his body to face Jimin.

“Jimin you’re playing a really dangerous game right now.”

Jimin gets even closer to Jungkook and brings his face close to his until they’re only a few inches apart.

“But maybe that’s what I want Jungkook.”

As Jimin looks in Jungkook’s eyes, he can see the sudden change in them and how they grow darker and he watches as the smirk appears on his face.

Before he knows it, Jungkook is bringing his face in and attaches their lips together in a heated kiss. Jimin was taken completely off guard by this. He hadn’t expected Jungkook to crack already and thought he was gonna have to be the one to make the first move.

This was only their first kiss and Jungkook already couldn’t get enough. Jungkook pulls away for air and stares at Jimin as he looks back at him with wide eyes.

“Is that what you wanted?” Jungkook questions as he notices the shock on Jimin’s face.

Jimin slowly nods his head in response to him. He brings his face closer to Jungkook’s and their lips are barely touching. Before reattaching their lips for another kiss, Jimin whispers “I want more.” against Jungkook’s lips.

As they continue to make out right there on the couch, they readjust their position as Jimin climbs onto Jungkook’s lap. Jimin bites down on Jungkook’s bottom lip, pulling it and he gets the exact reaction he wanted from Jungkook.

Jungkook’s hands find Jimin’s ass and as he gropes it, a soft moan escapes from Jimin’s lips.

“You sound so pretty.” Jungkook says as he breaks the kiss.

“Only for you Kookie.”

Jungkook looks up at Jimin with the biggest smile on his face making Jimin let out a giggle.

“You look like a bunny.”

“I do not.”

“Yes you do. That’s a compliment Jungkookie. Bunnies are cute!” Jimin replies as he hops off of Jungkook’s lap and sits back on the couch next to him.

Jungkook rolls his eyes playfully at Jimin’s answer. 

Jimin takes Jungkook’s bigger hand and places his hand in it and intertwines their fingers, making both of the boys smile sheepishly.

“Thank you Kookie.”

“For what?” Jungkook asks with a chuckle.

“For tonight. I needed a distraction.”

The smile that was on Jungkook’s face disappeared.

“What do you mean by distraction?”

_ Shit. _

Jungkook yanks his hand away from Jimin and stands up quickly.

“So you mean to tell me that you were just using me?”

Jimin was at a loss for words. Yes he needed a distraction but he didn’t mean it like that. He should’ve listened to Yoongi when he said not to do anything stupid.

“No no Jungkook, it’s not like that at all. I-”

“Then what is it like Jimin? Explain it to me.” Jungkook shouts, cutting Jimin off.

“I was just...I wasn’t thinking. But Jungkook you mean a lot to me and what just happened here wasn’t a distraction to me. It was real.”

Jungkook feels himself burning up with anger inside. He thought Jimin was going to be different from his ex and then he would finally be able to move on with his life and learn to trust people. He knew it was just too good to be true.

“No. While it was just a distraction to you, it was real to me. You were playing with my feelings. You knew that I had a soft spot in my heart for you and you took advantage of that. I can’t believe I actually fell in love with you.”

Wait. Did Jungkook just say the L word?

Jimin can feel the tears falling down his face, but he’s too upset to even wipe them.

“You fell in love with me?”

Jungkook looks away from Jimin. He knows that if he looks at him right now he would fall right back into the precious orbs and be done for.

“Just get out.”

“Jungkook bu-”

“I said get out!”

The sudden tone in Jungkook’s face startled Jimin. He walked over to the door and opened it standing in the hallway.

“Jungkook wait, I’m sorry. I really don’t wanna end things on a bad note like this. You mean so much to me an-”

Before he could even finish, Jungkook slams the door shut leaving Jimin standing out there drowning in his tears.

“I love you too.” Jimin says in a whisper.

  
  
  
  
  


Taehyung and his cousin Nayeon are sitting in his room talking and laughing when there’s a sudden knock at the door.

“Are you expecting someone?” Nayeon asks.

“No.”

Taehyung walks over to the door. Opening it, he finds his best friend standing there. His eyes are bloodshot red, tear stains pasted on his face as more are still coming down his face, and him whimpering.

“I’m gonna leave you two alone so you can talk.” Nayeon says as she walks out the room.

Taehyung pulls Jimin inside and closes the door. He brings Jimin into his chest, squeezing him in a tight embrace.

“Jimin baby, what’s wrong?”

Jimin lets out a loud sob and continues to cry into his best friend’s chest.

“I fucked up Tae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. Do you think Jungkook will be able to forgive Jimin? What has Jungkook been planning for so long? Guess we'll have to wait and see. Please feel free to share your thoughts on the story in the comments. Your feedback is what motivates me to continue to write. I love you all!


End file.
